Skybreaker
by venom.abyss
Summary: The Flock rest in seattle to find dangerous secrets waiting... Life for the flock takes a unexpected turn. Max has to save the world alone. The flock corrupts at her leaving, devistated that shes not around, Fang takes lead promising to chase her down.
1. Chapter 1

I looked back as I watched my mom become smaller and smaller as me and my flock flew into the clouds. The salty tears stung my eyes and a painful ache constricted my chest. In the first fourteen years of my life, ive lived knowing I may never know my mother. And the minute we are united, were pulled apart.

_im so sorry maximum… _

A omniscient sob escaped my throat. I quickly wiped away my tears in fear that the flock might see.

Maximum ride, cry baby extraordinaire.

Angels soft hand enclosed around mine as we climbed to 11,000 feet.

My little baby…. her solemn blue eyes tore deep into my mine. I could feel angel peek through my head and read my thoughts and feelings. To emotional to complain I let my little mind reader into my head.

_Go to Washington, maximum…escape there. Relax. They wont find you._

I felt the dangerous shard of ice melt from my heart and felt almost relief flow through me.

Washington…secluded, safe, we can stay a little while even if it is only a few days, it'll give me some time to figure out our next move.

_Think about your flock maximum , they need to rest. _I looked down at angel, her brilliant blue eyes, once so youthful were filled with sadness and solitude. Her hair hung limp and her clothes were in pieces. I chewed on my lip and thought of all the possibilities. What seemed like hours flew by until I opened my mouth with my final decision.

"Yo Guys, head up north west, were going to Washington"

Nudge let out a shriek.

"Oh My God, I was reading this newspaper once and it said that Seattle has the most amazing shopping. It said they have like all these expensive stores were the fashion is like grunge rocker chic-"

Fang let out a low growl and Iggy covered his ears.

"oh, sorry" angel let go of my hand and dropped down for nudge. Fang silently slipped by my side when angel left. He looked at me intently waiting for me to answer a question he didn't ask.

"So began Fang. Why Washington?" i gave Fang a weak smile, and watched as he nodded his head gravley.

"The voice?"

"Yeah...the voice"


	2. Chapter 2

-1"Ugh, so hungry…will die." Gazzy clutched his stomach in mock pain and groaned. Iggy rolled his eyes and smacked him straight on the back of the head.

" Oh, please Max can we stop to eat, please." Nudge looked up and made her deep sad bambi eyes at me and pulled her deep rosy lips into a perfect puppy dog pout.

Oh, no not the bambi eyes… I looked down through the clouds to successfully find a small shabby McDonalds open for business.

"Okay, said exasperated. I pointed down to McDonalds. "we can stop there, but after that is up and away again we don't have much longer" Nudge and Angel squealed. Gazzy pumped a fist in the air and high fived Iggy. Even Fang cracked a small smile.

Way to be a push over max..

_Your flock is the most important thing right now maximum, take care of them and you can save the world. _ The sudden visit from the voice made me jump a mile high, ever since being in Germany I haven't known what to think about the voice.

Is it Jeb? Or was it just ironic…..

Doubt it…..

We landed in the small forest and tucked in our wings and made our way to McDonalds. I open the door letting the smell of grease and hamburgers hit my face. A teenage cashier about Me, Fang and Iggy's age drummed his fingers on the ready teller. I walked up to the cashier and read his name tag, Jake. The cashier looked me up and down as if expecting something. He smiled and leaned in closer

"Well hello there, is there anything I can do to help you…." before I could say anything Fang answered for me.

"Ya, we want some food." Fang stepped in front of me in a protective way, and gave the cashier (excuse me, Jake) a menacing glance, Jake backed off and raised his hands.

"sorry, sorry didn't know she was your girl….now what would you like to order." my stomach flipped when he said your girl.

Me Fangs girl…….riiight. on another thought Fang didn't try and correct it…my stomach flipped again but for another reason.

_Maximum, when will you ever learn that this might be how it is…go with the flow._

I don't like Fang that way! And my love life is my business not yours… I felt the voice sigh in my head.

_You have more than a brotherly connection with Fang, I wonder when your gonna understand that you truly love him. _I felt my cheeks get hot, remembering the time when I was on valium expressing me love for Fang. Nudges yappering sent me back into reality.

" Did you see that Max, that boy was hitting on you" Nudge giggled " I read something on flirting in my magazine" I rolled my eyes "remind me never to buy you magazines again" Me, Fang and Iggy set 8 trays of food onto the table. I watched Iggy and Gazzy rip into their food and talk about future bombing plans. I took in all I can remembering how much I missed my two Pyros. Nudge talked and ate while helping Angel unwrap her big Mac. Fang ate his food quietly and watched the cashier keenly. Who unfortunately was looking at….. me. After we all ate and finished our drinks we got up to leave when Jake came to our table. He hand me a piece of paper.

"It was nice meeting you, if things don't work out with your current boyfriend…uh. You should call me." Jake smiled and placed the piece of paper in my hand. Don't get me wrong Jake was a nice looking boy….similar to Fang but not my type at all. I stared in total shock as he walked away. The boy had some nerve to still hit on me after the episode Fang made.

Speaking of Fang….

I looked back at Fang, who had a irritated look on his face. His jaw muscles tensed and his eyes flashed what I thought was anger. I jumbled for words that wouldn't send Fang through the roof or Gazzy and Iggy laughing uncontrollably.

"um….errrr….lets….uh. U & A everybody!

I ran for the forest and took off in the air. I unfolded the piece of paper Jake gave to me and read the number 1(555) 545-4545 I flipped over to the other side and read, what looked like a small section of the news paper.

**Portland, Oregon.**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Hey I'm pretty new at this so….go easy on me. But still feel free for constructive criticism.**

**Thanks VeNoM. AbYsS **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**Portland, Oregon. **

I looked once more at the thin piece of paper and discarded it to the wind.

No need for that….

We were so close I could almost smell the fresh rain hitting the hot asphalt, creating the sickly sweet smell of burning tar. The wind ruffled my feathers and the breeze whipped my face. The flock seemed to be doing great soaring high into the clouds, after the fresh meal they just had at McDonalds. I felt myself relax, which I hadn't had the chance to do since I have to save the world and all that jazz. Gazzy, Nudge and Angel were fighting over who gets to hold Total, while Fang and Iggy talked quietly. It all came crashing down at the sound of a faint buzzing coming up behind us. I whipped around and felt my stomach drop at the sickening site I hoped I would never have to see again. Hundreds of flyboys were flying at top speed straight toward the flock and me.

_Fight them Maximum, remember the base of their necks are the weakness._

I opened my mouth to warn the flock but Iggy beat me to it.

"Flyboys!" yelled Iggy.

"Everybody stay calm, and stand your ground, remember hit the base of their necks." I quickly flew over to Iggy and tapped him on the shoulder. "Okay, you know where their coming from?" Iggy nodded "I can hear them."

"Okay good" I passed Iggy and flew over to Fang "Watch the kids, and make sure nothing happens to them" Fang gave me the notorious I-know-it-all look and nodded quickly. He raised his hand in a salute.

" Of course Captain." I threw Fang the don't-push-it look and rolled my eyes.

The one time the boy decides to be funny and its when are lives are at risk.

The Flyboys were only a few yards away now and were gaining fast.

"Okay everyone…in positions" Me, Iggy and Fang separated a few yards away. Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel positioned themselves in between us, we looked like a marching parade of mutant avian hybrids. "We come to destroy you, give up now" the flyboys droned the mechanical words over like a programmed computer. The fist Flyboy came at me fast and went for my gut, I round house kicked him just in time. The flyboy flew back with a ummph, revealing the base of his neck. "bye, bye flyboy." I crushed his neck in half, its unblinking red eyes shuttered to a halt going completely blank. His hulking bionic body fell through the clouds toward the ground below. The bee like cloud of flyboys had already descended on my flock I looked around, everyone fought the flyboys in perfect motion, using there super human strength to smash the base of there necks. Another Flyboy surprised me from behind and kicked me in the ribs, I heard horrifying sound of my ribs crack. I clutched my aching ribs and hit the Flyboy in the face as hard as I could with my unused hand. The metal bent under my fist and I heard a satisfying rip as my fist disassembled the wiring circuits in the head. My side hurt like hell but I forgot about the pain when Nudge shrieked with terror. Every Flyboy was gone except for two who surrounded Nudge. The biggest Flyboy held what looked like a electrical gun to Nudges head and the other held her still. "Don't come closer or Ill kill her" the Flyboys mouth twisted in mock humor. The flyboys laughed mechanically, a laugh so bitter it sounded like hands on a chalk board.

"Don't come closer or Ill kill you" I said with icy bitterness dripping from my words. The flyboys laughed again.

_Maximum look in your pocket. _ I reached in pocket curiously, a cold metal blade ran through my hand.

_Aim fro his head._

I gawked at the dangerous idea.

Are you crazy! I could KILL Nudge!

_Trust yourself._

If I threw the knife I might kill Nudge, If I didn't trough the knife Nudge would be killed by the flyboys…or worse taken back to the school. I made maybe the most stupid snap decision of my life and pulled out the knife aimed directly for the Flyboys head and with all my might I threw it. Nudges screamed and my flock yelled, But the cool blade of metal land right square in the middle of the gun flyboys head. Fang, Iggy, and the Gasman jumped the last Flyboy and cracked him on the neck. We all watched as the last Flyboy plummeted for the ground. Nudges eyes brimmed with tears. "thank you so much Max you saved my life" she hugged me so tightly I remembered my hurt ribs. "Damn, Ow, Ow, Ow,!" I clutched the side of my ribs and hissed in a deeply. Fang placed his hand on my side. "Are you Okay, what happened?" I blushed a deep rose for no apparent reason. Fang removed his hand and cleared his throat. "you cant fly like this, we need to stay somewhere for the night"

I let out a deep sigh. Even though the pain was almost excruciating now

"Im fine, I can fly" I started to fly forward until everything around me started to go black and my wings became to heavy. I felt myself lose conciseness slowly and fall toward the ground….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Remember I'm new at this**. **but please review….it makes me happy. :**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Okay, I know evil cliffhanger…not the most evilest one I've seen but still pretty aggravating. Hopefully you guys are totally diggin' my story, I'm planning on finishing the whole thing. I need your help though, I bringing new characters in and I need two extremely boss ( boss means cool) girl name. and one boy name. if you got any ideas just tell me! Oh, and review! **

**Naomi **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I felt myself fall fast. I tried with all my strength to flap my wings, I knew I was losing conciseness rapidly and welcomed it happily if it stopped the unbearable pain. The flocks screams and yell sounded like faint white noise and was losing myself, and failing every thing I was supposed to be. Fangs arms grabbing me helped me realize where I was.

I almost died…Fang saved me. I could have lost everything…the flock. My mom. Life…

I opened my eyes to small slits just enough were I could see Fang.

"Thanks" Fang looked down at me and frowned, knitting his eyebrows together.

"You should have told me you were hurt. Fang paused "you scared the hell out of me…again" Fang landed on the ground and placed me down gently. I laughed lightly.

"sorry….again" I was out like a light after that, the last thing I heard was the loud foot steps and talking of the flock.

"Is she okay?"

"Where's Max"

"Is she dead…"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Okay Iggy rip up my extra shirt into big pieces" I cracked open my eyes slightly, it was still night with the sun just peeking over the horizon. I felt a bone chattering draft.

Oh my…god. I looked down at my stomach.

Where's my freaking shirt!! I had on only my bra witch was the only thing I owned that wasn't completely disgusting looking. Thick strips of cloth were padded over my broken ribs. I hissed again. This time Fang and Iggy noticed. I looked down at myself again.

"where's my shirt?" Iggy laughed and Fang turned red.

"Dr. Fang took it off, he said it would be easier to treat you that way.

"well I'm fine now, so give me my shirt and we can start flying again" I propped on my elbows, my ribs ached and I laid back down again. Angels face appeared over mine.

"You cant fly now Max your still healing, maybe in three days tops, so how about we stay in a hotel for a few days?" Fang nodded,

"She right, just for a few days" suddenly everyone face were peering down at me.

"Ya, can we Max just for a few nights?" Gazzy took advantage of my disability and used the regularly used bambi eyes.

" Please Max, only a few nights" Nudge pleaded total licked my face.

"We can find a hotel that actually allows dogs in the building" I bit my lip, I really didn't want to stop for any reason, I wanted to get to Seattle as fast as I could. I sighed and my ribs hurt.

"okay…but only two nights….if your lucky"

_This wouldn't have happened if you just told Fang you were hurt._

Umm. Sorry I was a little busy trying to save a flock member. I felt the voice huff in defiance. I rolled my eyes and ignored it. Fang and Iggy helped me up we walked to the edge of what we thought was a forest which happened to be a park. We walked on the sidewalk to what looked like a city. Angel walked up beside me and slipped her hand in mine.

"I hope your okay Max, everyone was so scared…we thought we lost you." Angel trialed off. Tears started to form in her eyes. I crouched down had faced her.

" Oh, sweetie don't cry….I'm here and will always be here no matter what" I wiped the tears from my eyes and her eyes and grabbed her in a big hug even though it hurt to do so.

She sniffed and smiled

"I'm just glad you didn't die." we started walking again, we entered the city and read the signs as we went by…

**The Edgemont….**

**The Cedar Inn…. ** we walked until I found the right one, I looked down at angel and she nodded excitedly.

**The Ritz Carlton. **

I pointed to the sign and motion for Fang to check it out. He shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded.

For Fang that usually was a yes… Fang turned to the flock. "Yo, guys.. Max wants to stay at the Carlton, everybody okay with that?" Nudge jumped up and down. Gazzy and Iggy Bumped fist. "Cool with us"

Fang nodded. "okay cool" we all started to walk in then Fang stopped.

" Just one problem" I looked at him exasperated.

"what?" Fang winced.

"Its almost 4:00 in the morning they'll never let us in" Gazzy chucked.

"I've got a plan, it's pretty much sure fire" Gazzy nodded business like. I was eager to be anywhere but here were we could get attacked any minute.

" I'll do anything, I'm desperate" Gazzy grinned .

"good, your gonna have to be desperate to do this one." I wanted to press rewind and take back all the words I just said.

"What the H-heck are you getting us into?" Gazzy laughed again.

"oh you'll see"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

How will I murder Gazzy without anyone noticing? 

I walk/waddled into the lobby of the Ritz Carlton, I felt humiliated and my cheeks were on fire. Fang stared at my stomach and turned just as red as I was. As we came closer to the front desk Fang came closer and wrapped his arm around my waist. When his finger touched my waist I felt a unfamiliar electric shock run through my body.

Why am I liking this? 

_Because you love him _

Shut up.

_Be that irritable and they'll really believe your pregnant. _

Your better at come backs than I thought.

_Thank you, I've been practicing…just for you._ I rolled my eyes at my voice inwardly.

We stopped at the front desk, a tried middle aged man looked up from the computer and stared at us with surprise.

"Um.. Were not giving out rooms at this time." Fang clear his throat.

" I realize that, but you see, Fang pointed at my pretend stomach "my wife is pregnant, and is very tired" The clerk straightened up.

"Oh? May I ask why you're here in 4 in the morning?"

I put on my best soon-to-be-mom-don't mess-with-me look.

"our B.M.W broke down just outside of the city, we really need a room to stay …if you don't mind" the clerk looked at Fang and Me suspiciously.

"You two look awfully young to be married, let alone have a baby" Fang leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed a deep red.

Why did I **really** like that? 

" I Fell in love with her the minute I saw her, we got married a year later…she was 20 and I was 21, We decided to have children early." The clerk seemed to believe Fangs elaborate story and handed his a room key.

"Here you are sir, I hope the presidential suite is okay. Please enjoy your stay" the clueless clerk smiled and I nodded appreciating how nice the man was. Fang paid for room, Me and Fang walked around the corner to the elevator. Once the small metallic door open up Fang pressed the glowing six.

He still has his arm around me. Fang squeezed my waist.

And he knows it. We got into our room and opened up the porch sliding glass door.

Angel?

**Ya, Max. **

It's the Presidential Suite… Fangs standing on the porch

**Got it. ** the rest of the flock entered through the glass door and flopped down on the King sized bed. Gazzy jumped up and down on the bed.

"And this isn't the only bed!" I pulled the cloth from under my shirt reveling my flat stomach once again. The Presidential Suite we had, was equipped with 3 rooms and 2 marble bathrooms. Nudge ran up to me.

"Me and Angel wanna share a room, like how we did when we lived in Colorado with-" "Sure go ahead"

"Hey me, Fang and Iggy wanna share a room, Gazzy laughed Fangs gonna sleep on the floor" Fang turned his back to Gasman and faced me. Fang made a big scene of rolling his eyes and looking disgusted.

Yes! A whole room to myself. The flock separated to their rooms and fell asleep quickly, I propped up on my bed and rested my head on the cushioned head board. I took first watch and watched the bolted doors intently. When I heard a bump in the hall way I jumped a mile in the air. Fang peered his head in the doorway and sat on the bed. "I'll take first watch, you need to rest" I snorted.

"I'm fine, practically healed" Fang's dark bangs feel into his eyes, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Maximum…." he made his voice sound deep and husky. And my heart did a back flip again

I don't like him in that way…I don't like him in that way….

He positioned himself next to me on my king sized bed. He coaxed me down to a sleeping position.

"Sleep" I sighed and rolled over on my side. I slipping into unconsciousness but before I could I felt Fang lay down beside me and wrap his arms around me, like a married couple would sleep. I felt safe in Fangs arms and slowly but surly I fell asleep in them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ta Da! Its just da fax. Get it da fax…the facts. Oh well if you didn't get it then you probably don't have my sense of humor which is totally lame.**

**VeNoM.AbYsS **


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Ello, its your favorite Los Angeler… just kidding. But really you guys NEED to review and give me those names I wanted or I'll come up with really boring ones like Prudence, and Franny. So if you don't want a characters name to date back to the 1800's please give me some stellar names. Thanks again. Hugs not drugs, ladies and gentleman. **

**Naomi **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I read this thing in a magazine once that-"

"ssssh. Nudge, Max is waking up" I open my eyes tiredly and instantly regretted it. The amused eyes on the flock peered down at me.

What's so funny? Fang tightened his grip on me and the flock burst out laughing.

Oh…that. Fangs eyes snapped open and instantly got up to protect me. Placing his body in front of mine. The flock laughed even harder and Fang grumbled unfriendly words. **(ooooooh….curser)** Total laughed so hard his small furry body "accidentally" fell off the bed. I rubbed my now bare shoulders. I remembered last night and instantly missed the feeling of safeness I felt there.

Snap out of it Max! the flock finished their bout of laughter and Gazzy raised his hands. "Okay, okay….we'll forget this ever happened, if…you take us to a really fancy dinner tonight." Nudge, and Iggy nodded, grinning ear to ear. Angel sat sweetly on the living room couch and brushed Totals wiry hair with her fingers. I looked at Fang, who didn't look back. Fine I guess I'm on my own with this one. I let out a deep heavy sigh and nodded. "Fine, but only if you guys don't eat to much food. We can go to the grocery store later, you remember what happened last time." my thoughts drifted back to when we were in New York, and our first public day beau to the world.Gazzy pumped his fist into the air. "Yes!" I shook my head in disappointment. "Why is it always you, who wants to go to these fancy prancy places to eat?" Gazzy shrugged and skipped off. Nudge came up behind me and placed her hand on my broken ribs. "Do you feel better today Max?" I smiled and pulled her into a hug " I feel great almost as good as new" which for the most part, was true. Nudge eyed me mischievously and sat down on the bed. "You know Max if there is anything going on between you and Fang you know you can-" "I love how you put the emphasis on anything" I made quotations in the air. "of course there is something going on between me and Fang, were two friends who live with each other, and are 2 avian" Nudge rolled her eyes. "not like that… Nudge twiddled her thumbs around "like you know a serious relationsh-" I snorted. "You think Me and Fang are in a relationship? Like a kiss and hug relationship?" Nudge nodded. I rolled, my eyes this time. " Really, why would you think this Nudge." She shrugged, "I've just seen the way he looks at you sometimes, he looks like he cares, as in cares….cares." I sighed. "He doesn't feel that way" she shrugged and smiled " you never know" Nudge leaped off the bed and walked toward Iggy and Angel who were making Total try and do dog tricks. I looked over at Fang who sat in the other room watching T.V. I though about what Nudge had said and my heart started to beat faster.

What if Fang did like me…How do I really feel about him?

_You two are crazy about each other._ I remembered the last time I heard that, just before Fang had kissed me in the cave. All the emotions…Anger, Confusion, Hope, Happiness, the feeling you've been taken advantage of. Fang caught me staring at him and I quickly looked away. I diverted myself quickly to avoid humiliation. I looked at the clock, almost 3:00. "Hey, you guys hungry?" Nudge, Angel, Iggy, and Gazzy nodded. "okay, Iggy go tell Fang were gonna go to eat, get ready so we can go" Iggy rolled his sightless eyes. "You can't tell lover boy, yourself?" I growled. "Do it" Iggy mouth twitched up into a small smile at the triumph he hit a raw nerve. "Fang get ready so we can go eat" I heard the T.V click off and the bathroom door click shut. Two hours later at 5:00 the whole flock was ready, semi clean clothes and washed hair. My broken ribs were nearly bruises now and I had enough strength to fly down from the window. We had a hotel right by the park and quickly without any witnesses we flew down through the trees and landed safely in the woodsy park. The flock and I walk into town looking like normal, everyday kids. Gazzy walked ahead of the flock and stopped at every eating place to see if it was the "right one". I felt myself regretting agreeing to this.

We have bad experiences in restaurants. Finally Gazzy stopped if front of a white building and pointed to the sign. "How about this one" I caught up with Gazzy and looked up at the marble sign.

_**Winged Love**_. I laughed a little at the sign and nodded to Gazzy. "Sure why not? Its Ironic enough" we stepped inside and I reeled back a little. The tables were only set in twos, I instantly regretted saying yes to another thing Gazzy suggested. Tonight I had no doubt would be one to remember.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Alrighty, remember what I said…review! Give me names! This is crucial to the story, I swear I'm having like name block or something! So really Help! Help! Help!**

**VeNoM.AbYsS**


	6. Yo

-1**Okay I must say, I love torturing the few people who read my story…no just kidding. But I wont be writing another chapter until I get at least 8 to 10 reviews…including names….. I need the names for my characters. Well Ta. Ta. For now…remember review!**

**VeNoM.AbYsS**


	7. Chapter 6

-1**Okay well I got those ten reviews fast so I'm gonna write another chapter! Whoop! Exciting! I would like to dedicate this chapter to my 3 most loyal fans, who seem to be just as crazy as I am and happen to really like my story. So here's to you ****Katie-3llen, meepisms, Kagome132! ****You guys are awesome! **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I turned around and pushed Gazzy back out. " I really don't think this is the right place for us." The flock looked at me quizzically "I don't see what's wrong with it." I sighed and my blood began to boil. " the tables are set in twos, we'll all be split up."

And I don't want to talk to Fang, after today's incident. 

Nudge shrugged, "that's okay…. I can sit with Angel, Gazzy can sit with Iggy and You….you can sit with Fang" Nudge giggled a little and I heard the smothered laughter from the rest of the flock.

Now that's what I was afraid of… Fang hadn't looked at me directly for the whole day and that made things even harder.

"Okay well…what if someone recognizes us like they did at the football game?" Iggy shrugged "Then we go U & A" "Okay….well what if-" Fang put a hand up. "Max, just drop it, no one is gonna know who we are, were gonna be just fine" Fang turned away and walked into the building, the flock followed Fang leaving me alone and totally confused. I was angry at Fang as it was and with his suddenly moody and witty attitude, he was just asking for trouble. Angel tugged on the sleeve of my jacket. "Don't worry Max, you don't have to sit by Fang alone, we cane scoot three tables together." Angel coaxed me into the restaurant, were the flock had already squeezed three table together. Iggy and Gazzy sat across from each other and Angel sat down across from Nudge. So the only person for me to sit across from was…

Oh god……Fang. my blood began to boil, Fang was getting on my last nerve, I had broken ribs, little sleep, and on top of it Fang….. The crazy, moody hormonal boy breathing down my throat.

If he slips up once I swear…… I'm gonna lose it. I sat down across from Fang, who looked up momentarily to look back down at the menu.

_Be easy on him, Maximum…_

Right…easy…that's practically my middle name.

_Maximum…_

Okay, okay easy I get it. I picked up the crisp white menu in front of me. The cover had a picture of two angels kissing, one was a boy the other a girl.

They look happy. I looked around the place, the room was well decorated with white walls and gold trim. Most of the accessories seemed to be angels and lovely dovey framed poems. A man about in his late 30's came up to the table.

"Hello, welcome to Winged Love are you ready to order?" The man smiled and flipped out his order book. Iggy went first, "Okay, I'll have the prim rib and a side salad. Oh, with a iced tea" Nudge looked at the menu quizzically. "Um I'll have the same thing"

I looked to Gazzy and Angel "Angel, sweetie what do you want?" Angel smiled, well….angelically. "I'll have the shrimp cocktail and the minestrone soup with coffee please" the waiter looked at Angel curiously but wrote the order down. I looked to Gazzy man. "What do you want?" "Hmmmm. I'll have the three cheese pizza and a chocolate milkshake." I smiled. And looked up at the waiter. "I'll have the-" Fang's voice boomed over mine and nobody knew I ordered before him except for me and Fang. " I think I'm gonna have the shrimp cocktail, salad, and the soup. Oh, and a water" the waiter nodded. "And for you Miss?" I glared at Fang, "I'll have the ravioli and side salad" "Anything to drink?"

"No" I snapped back. The waiter looked surprised, but closed his book and walked away. "I'll be back in a minute with those orders" I felt myself get angrier than I had in a long time.

Why was Fang doing this? First he's all your hurt, let me take care of you and now he's all I'll a jerk, forget about you, its all about me? I felt threatening tears sting my eyes, I held them back long enough to gain composer. I stood up making my self taller than Fang.

"What the hell is you problem?" I hissed. Fang stood up to.

"I don't have a problem" I snorted. "You don't have a problem? Oh, is it nationally act like a donkeys you-know-what day?" He glared at me and shook his head. "your acting like such a girl." I scoffed. "Me act like a girl? You're the one ignoring…me, like a little school girl." I got so frustrated I pushed him hard in the chest. Fang staggered back taken by surprise. Once he gained back his balance, Fang pushed me hard back. Before I knew it things were out of control. I jumped over the table on top of Fang. I punched him in the gut and reeled back when he did the same. I could hear the flock screaming and the restaurant owners shouting in the back of my mind. But all I could think about was how hard I was trying to hit Fang and how wrong it felt. Fang pushed me off of him and I fell onto the table. Fang jumped over me and I wrestled him down in middle air I felt blood trickle down the right side of my head down my chin. Fang looked beat up too. With a split lip and black eye. I jumped on top of Fang a hit him in the gut again. Fang rolled me over while I kicked and screamed. He was on top of me now and ready to go in for a hit when I pushed his body off he hit the ground and I circled him as if both me and him were professional wrestlers. I was tired and hurt, emotional and physically. I did the only thing possible and the only thing I knew I could do to get away. When Fang came at me in for me, I kicked him in the sensitive spot. Fang wailed and doubled over in pain. Tear threatened my eyes again. My body racked with sobs and I could feel the blood and tears mingled as they slipped down my chin. I ran out the front door and down the street. I ran so fast I hoped nobody could see the crimson blood staining my face. It felt like I ran forever. The open ally way looked inviting and I ran down the cold, dark corner. I sank to my knees and began to cry harder. "Why is he acting like this! What did I do wrong!" I screamed the words out loud hoping someone would answer them.

_He's confused…_ I cried harder. "About what! What did I do!" I clutched my head in agony.

_He's confused about what he feels for you…just like you don't know what your feeling for Fang……he doesn't know if you love him too. He's just a simple teenage boy who is confused."_ I crawled to a trash can and curled my body up next to it. It started to rain and my heart felt ripped in two… I read the sticker on the side of the trash can. Still Portland, Oregon. Just the city part. I felt broken, intimidated and scared. I remember the look on Fangs face as I ran out of the restaurant. Hurt, Pain, and maybe Love… I don't know. The thoughts made me cry harder and the sky got darker. I didn't know how long I sat there but I cried and cried until my uncontrollable sobs, floated me gently to sleep.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Okay, well that was sad…I hoped you liked it though. I thought it was necessary for Fang and Max to get into Fist to Fist combat. And then a Hormonal break down… you know…something that makes them seem more human. Oh, the Drama! Will Fang find Max? Will Max forgive Fang? Will Fang still act like a typically boyish jerk? Who knows!! Oh, wait…I do. VeNoM.AbYsS **


	8. Chapter 7

-1**Okay, Fang and Max will not hate each other forever…. I'm in a tough spot right now, I don't know weather to make the chapter another sad one or one that's not so sad but kind of adventurous.. You know….them lookin' for Max. oh, well I guess I'll make it up as I go along.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Max…..where are you. **_

_**Please talk to me…**_ ****

_**He's looking for you… **_Angel's voice echoed in my head like a broken record. I wanted to answer, but I couldn't find the strength to even think. The rain poured over me and I shivered uncontrollably. I pressed my body close to the garbage can, hoping the cold metal was warmer than me.

_**Max….please. **_I opened my eyes slowly. I looked around me and felt tears slip from my eyes.

"I can't"

_**Oh, Max! we've been looking for you forever.**_ I felt my gut drop. How long had I been out? I stretched out my arms and a felt a familiar pain in my side. The newly healed ribs were bruised again, but not broken like the last time. I felt tired and weak and my eyes started to drift again. The sudden footsteps racing down the ally, scared me enough that my eyes instantly opened up wide. Nudge came running down the cobblestone and slowed down, when she saw my face. Nudge walked to my side and placed her hand on my forehead.

"Iggy, I found her!" Iggy and Gazzy came running down the ally next and crouched down next to me just like Nudge. Iggy touched my face and traced my hands.

"Your so…cold." I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see it. Nudge's face contorted into a look of discomfort. She through her arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Oh. Max. I was so scared! You and Fang were fighting…and then you ran off. Nudge shook her head. "We thought we were never gonna find you." I hugged Nudge back with all the strength I had. "I'm so…sorry" my voice cracked. Nudge wiped away the tears away from her eyes. Gazzy hugged me next and Iggy scooped me up in his arms. I felt better and the old Max was coming out. "Let me down, I'm fine." I squirmed a little, and Iggy smiled. "Your emotional state is totally wrecked and your too tired from being out here all night." My mind wandered somewhere else. "Were are the others?" "You mean Fang and Angel? After you left Fang went crazy, he would stop saying how he wouldn't forgive himself if you got hurt or left. Angel came up with a master plan. Since Fang was gonna rip apart the city looking for you, Angel took Fang back to the hotel, were it was nice a quiet for Angel to concentrate so she could try to find you telepathically. I nodded, Angel's plan was impressive and smart. It was something even I, wouldn't have thought of. Gazzy, held my hand the whole way to the park, and into the forestry part. Nudge looked from side to side and patted Iggy on the shoulder. "U&A" Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge unfolded their wings and pushed off the ground. It only took a few minutes to get to the porch of the presidential suite. I could see Fang sitting on one of the chairs out on the balcony. My stomach dropped at the site of Fang.

What if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore?

Are things gonna be different.

_Things were different the minute you kissed him._

Beaches was not the best places for us mutant bird kids. Iggy stepped on the porch. I watched as Fangs body tensed up as if he committed a crime that couldn't be forgiven. Fang stood up and looked at the ground. "You look…horrible" I looked at Fang and knew I could never be not be friends with Fang. I laughed lightly, but my voiced cracked. "You don't look so hot yourself." Fang looked at my eyes. He looked sad and pained and for the first time in my life since knowing Fang, he looked …scared. "Can we talk?" I nodded and asked Iggy to put me down. Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge walked inside the door and closed it behind them. "Fang, really…it's okay, I started it and I overreacted I-"

"But I hurt you Max." The words stung and coming out of Fang's mouth, it sounded wrong. Fang stepped closer and traced my scrape with him thumb. I placed my fingers gently on his black eye. " And I hurt you." He shrugged. "It doesn't hurt." I shook my head. "And neither does mine" He smiled a little and a small tear slid down his cheek.

"Will you ever forgive me." I was in shock when I saw the tiny tear streak down Fang's face. I wiped the tear from Fang's face and a small tear (matching Fang's) slid down to my chin. "Of course." the sudden warmth of Fang's arms made my skin prickle it delight. " I acted like such a jerk." Fang's words sounded harsh. " when the flock saw us that morning….I just…. Got embarrassed and took it out on you. I promise I will never do that again." He whispered the words in my ear and they sounded genuine and real. My stomach did a flip as Fang gently kissed my forehead. He did it so lightly as if I was a doll about to break. Fang pulled back and looked at me up and down. "You look like hell." I laughed. "Well, I did sleep by a garbage can." Fang pulled me into his arms and scooped me up. He open the sliding glass door and walked in. I looked up at Fangs face to find the same unemotional hawk boy I loved. "You need to take a hot shower and then eat some food." He set me down and Angel ran at me full force. "Max your back!" Angel hugged me tight. "Angel, I missed you so much sweetie." Angel looked at me and leaned into my ear. "Max, Fang loves you…a lot." I looked at Fang and back to Angel. Angel nodded and skipped back to Nudge and Gasman watching T.V. I opened the bathroom door and took one look out. Fang watched over me protectively and nodded. "Go." I ran back out of the bathroom and hugged Fang one last time. "Thanks…" he looked puzzled "For what?" "For being here."

"I'll always be here." I smiled at Fang and surprisingly Fang smiled back. I closed the bathroom door behind me and lost my self in the nice hot shower.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Review! Review! Please…I'm begging you! I took a long time on this one to get it just right. Oh, And thanks for the people who gave me the names. I'm going to use some of them. Alrighty…Review!**

**VeNoM.AbYsS**


	9. Chapter 8

-1**Alrighty…Max and Fang are cool again and I'm planning on moving the flock to (drum roll) Seattle! The action will pick up once they land in the Evergreen state. I'm pretty much dancing to the beat of my own drum on this chapter. I have no idea what I'm writing, its to me. )**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I got out of the shower to find all the kids to sleep. Fang sat on the queen sized bed overlooking the doors. He looked tired and stressed out for someone totally emotionless. He patted the section next to him and nodded for me to sit down. I hesitantly sat down next to him.

" Your not embarrassed?" Fang shook his head from side to side.

"Nope. Not anymore." I looked at him curiously.

"When you ran, it scared me so bad I thought I lost you forever. Fang sighed and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I acted stupid just because the flock saw me with my arms around you. I guess in a way it made me feel venerable, like because I cared about you…I was….weak. I felt frustrated and took it out on you." I smiled and nodded. Fang and I sat there for a minute, sharing feelings with Fang was like sharing Bombs with Gazzy. I smiled and poked Fang in the arm to break the tension.

"You said you cared about me Fang." I dragged the words out dramatically and poked him in the chest again. Fang's rubbed the place I poked him and gave me a distasteful look.

"Go to sleep."

He cares about you more than you may ever know…unless you find out.

I sighed inwardly and listened to Fang's commands. From all the pressures and worries of the day I didn't fall asleep for what seemed like hours. Fang must have thought I was asleep because I felt Fang caress my face softly and stroke my damp hair. Fang's thumb passed over my scratch again and again. My skin prickled into goose bumps at the touch of Fang. I felt safe and enjoyed it when Fang touched my face in a loving way like this.

Wait Max…..no. you don't like Fang like that!

_Maximum be true to your natural feelings._

When the hell did you start playing match maker! What happened to warning me about bad things that might happen!

_Your out of trouble Maximum…for now. _

Well that's not mysterious at all! 

_I'm so sorry maxim-_

Shut up.

I listen intently on the breathing of Fang and his steady hand tracing my scar. The rhythmic beats played over and over again in my head. Before I knew I fell into deep sleep.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I woke up early the next morning and felt a change in the air. I knew today was the day to leave to go to were we need to be. I lifted up my shirt and looked at my ribs, a small discoloration was still visible. I moved side to side and felt no pain. I kicked Fang in the foot. He immediately jumped out of bed wired and alert. "What is it? Are you alright?"

"Wake the others up, we should take off early. Just incase." Fang's shoulders fell.

"You woke me up for that?" Fang shook up his head and walked into the other room and I walked into the girls room. "Yo….up and atem." I rustled Angels head and rubbed Nudge on the arm. Angel opened up her eyes and shook Nudges arm.

"Were up…were up." I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Iggy was already cooking eggs and toast from the fridge. Gazzy and Fang sat down at the table, they both looked tired and worn out. Nudge and Angel stomped into the kitchen. Nudge let out a long groan and plopped down in the chair next to Gazzy.

"Why did you wake us up so early…" Nudge whined. I sighed and sat down next to he and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Were heading up to Seattle, we can get there in about two hours if we leave early." Iggy sat the plates of food onto the table, my very hungry and tired flock dug in. We all finished eating and packing by 8:00, a now wide eyed and humorous Gazzy placed two towels in my hands. I looked at the towels quizzically. "What's this for?" Gazzy wiggled his eyebrows and nudged me in the stomach.

"Your pregnant…remember." I blushed a deep red and sighed. "Oh, Ya…how could I forget." I pulled the towels under my shirt making myself look as pregnant as I could. Fang put out his hand and I placed mine in it. "Ready, for this?" a small smile cracked in the corner of Fang's mouth. I sighed. "No." "Me neither." Fang placed his arm around my waist again and like the first time I found myself blushing red. Me and Fang watched as Iggy, Angel, Nudge and Gazzy jumped out the window. Fang walked me to the elevator and the doors closed slowly behind us. We walked out into the lobby and the familiar clerk stood waiting at the front desk. Fang smiled his fake happy smile and helped me up to the desk. The clerk smiled happily and straightened up." How was your stay at the Ritz?" I smiled warmly. "Very nice, we appreciate everything you've done for us" Fang paid for the Hotel room and the clerk put his hand out to shake mine. I placed my hand in his and my stomach literally dropped out. The towels stuffed under my shirt fell out onto the floor. I looked up at the clerk who's eyes were as big as saucers. "Hey…your not PREGNANT! I stared at shock back at what just happened. "Run!" Fang pulled at my hand and we both sprinted for the door. We raced out the door and ran down the street, Me and Fang ran so fast, everything beside us looked like a blur. We ran straight into the park and clasped into a heap. Fang's body shook and he roar with laughter. "That, was hilarious!" He laughed harder than I've ever seen. "You should have seen the look on your face.!" I started laughing myself and rolled on my side. Fang faced me and his outraging laughter started to die down an so did mine. Fang looked at me with a blank, strange look and leaned into me were our noses almost were touching. My hard skipped a beat as the realization hit me.

Oh god…he's gonna try and kiss me.

I looked at Fang's face and another new realization hit me.

And I want him too! I leaned into Fang to and closed my eyes waiting for his lips to touch mine. Suddenly Angel jumped out of the bushes. "Hey you guys, over here…what took you so long?" Angel shook her head and walked off. Fang opened his eyes and stared into mine. "We should go.." I nodded , speechless and watch as Fang pulled himself up and helped me too. We walked into the clearing were Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel were waiting. "God, what took you so long." I shook it off and instantly went to leader mode.

"U&A everybody." One by one we each took of into the air. We flew for over two hours until I saw the national landmark of Seattle. "Whoa…look at that!" Gazzy pointed to the pod looking building pointing into the sky. We flew past the pointy building and Watched the city below us. "Max can we go there.. please." Gazzy looked up at me and under him Nudge used her Bambi eyes. "Please?" I didn't even put up a fight. "Sure." The Kids rejoiced and bumped fists. We flew past the big city I used my raptor vision to scope out a secluded forest. When there seemed to be city and just trees I started downward and the flock followed.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Well…how do you like them apples? (get it apples…Washington grows apples.) Well review…review…..REVIEW! (Please)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay…Okay. I know I haven't been writing my best but I have a good excuse! I only had limited time on the computer so I tried writing my story as fast as I could. I promise I'm gonna try to do my best to write the story better. So stay tune because I'm gonna make this story wild! **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I flew downward into the emerald treetops and landed softly on the earthy floor. I heard the padding of footsteps behind he as the rest of the flock hit the ground. A soft light rain started to drizzle through the trees. Iggy rubbed a tree softly.

"It's so quiet here." Iggy smiled. "I like it." I looked at my flock and frowned disapprovingly. Their clothes were rags and their hair was getting to long.

"You guys look bad."

Fang pointed to me and raised he eyebrows.

"We look bad? We didn't fall through the sky, sleep by a garbage can and wrestle in a restaurant."

I looked down at myself and regretted it instantly. My clothes had stains of blood and things I didn't want to know about. My hair hung limply in my face and it looked damaged and dull.

"Well we all look…err…. not so good. Okay? We'll go into Seattle later and clean up."

Gazzy cheered and high fived Iggy. I looked up through the trees. The sky was getting dark.

"But not today. It's to late and I think everyone needs some rest." Fang nodded.

"Iggy and Gazzy go and get some firewood and stones." Iggy and Gazzy nodded and walked into the woods. Fang turned to Nudge and Angel.

"Nudge and Angel, can you guys go and get some leaves and things to make a bed with."

"Sure Fang, were on it." Nudge and Angel headed in the same direction as Iggy and Gazzy and disappeared through the trees. I was speechless. I turned to Fang, he cracked a smile at my gaping mouth.

"Wow, who's calling the shots again?" Fang shrugged,

"You are. I just thought you needed some help, that's why I'm second it command." Fang sat down on the ground and leaned against a log, hands behind his head.

"Now I finally have time to relax." Fang closed his eyes and sighed deeply. I rolled my eyes and walked over to were Fang was sitting I hovered over him, hands on my hips in mock anger. Fang's right eye cracked open and he closed it again.

"Would you mind moving, your totally messing up my chi." I laughed and sat down next to him.

"Mess up your chi? When did you ever have chi, let alone know the meaning of chi."

Fang sighed again but more exaggerated. I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

"So that's how it's gonna be? I liked it better when you didn't talk anyway." Fang lip curled up in a small smile at my distress. I poked Fang in the stomach. Fangs eyes shot open. He looked at me as if I was a mouse and he was the hunter.

"Maximum…" He said my name in a deep voice and his bright brown eyes shone through his sleek black hair. I straightened up and looked unafraid.

"I'm not afraid of you…F-Nick."

He growled and pretended to lunge and me.

"Grrrrrr." I got up and circled him and he circled me like opponents in a ring. Fang was on one side of the log and I was on the other. I jumped with all my super human strength and land right on Fang. I had Fang pinned on the dirt floor, and I was sure I had him until Fang, the best fighter in the flock. Flipped me over and had me, pinned on the floor. Fang jumped off of me and raised his hands in the air in a victorious way.

"And Fang wins! And the crowd goes wild" Fang made a noise as if the crowd was cheering. "Thank you! Thank you!" I laughed. Never in my life had I seen Fang act so silly.

"Hey! Were back!"

Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and Total came through the trees. Iggy dropped the small pile of stones and placed them into a small circle. Gazzy and Total placed the sticks in the circle of stones. Total stuck his tongue out.

"Yuck."

Angel and Nudge helped Fang set up the small beds of leaves and sticks. A hour later we had a working fire and semi made beds. I tapped Iggy on the shoulder.

"Can you take first watch?" Iggy nodded.

"Sure." Iggy propped himself up against a near by tree and listened and watched with his sightless eyes. I felt myself drift to sleep. But I was wakened up suddenly by a rustling in the bushes. I looked over to Iggy who's seemed to be sleeping on the job. Nobody in the flock seemed to have noticed. The bushes rustled again and I crept over to look.

_Maximum, What you might find could mean the world to you….even change your future._

My heart rate sped up dramatically than it already was I leaned into the bushes and pulled back the thick shrubbery.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Review please! I really hope you like it. Review! Review! Review!**

**VeNoM.AbYsS **


	11. Chapter 10

-1**Alright, The last chapter was a evil cliffhanger I know. But that's why the stories golden! All the evil cliffhangers! Anyways I dedicate this chapter to Kagome132. **

**Kagome132 is probably my #1 fan it seems, thanks for being there Kagome132...you rock!**

A girl about my age stared back at me. Her iridescent blue eyes pierced mine and I instantly became entranced. Her long dark brown hair hung in a light braid down her back. Her skin was a light olive color and her clothes seemed to be made out of fur and animal skin. I was so distracted by her beauty that I was shocked when a explosion blasted through my head. I fell to my knees clutching the side of my head in agony. A scream of pain escaped my throat and echoed in the quiet forest.

_**Who are you. **_

The tone was harsh and alert but the voice was pure and silky. I broke down inside refusing to answer. The pain came stronger and harder. I screamed in agony again. Suddenly Fang was by my side I could hear his worried voice and then his angered tone as he realized what the girl was doing. In seconds Fang was by me screaming in agony. It killed me inside to see Fang in pain and I instantly let go.

My names Max. 

The pain instantly stopped and I fell on the dirt floor, shaking the life wiped right out of me. I felt Fang take my hand. His body shook with mine and I felt his grip weaken and weaken. I got up on my hands and knees, the girl stood in front of us, she looked sharp and wired, like a fox, ready to pounce. "What's your business here?" The girl spoke with her mouth and her voice sounded as silky smooth as the voice that penetrated my head.

Is this girl…like us?

"It depends on who you are and where you came from." I looked up and the girl completely shell shocked. This girl had powers like Angel's…But stronger. I stood up and faced maybe a tough opponent in the future. I helped Fang up and he stood next to me, emotionless and lethal as always. The girl looked us through and held up her hands.

"I don't mean any harm, I just want to know who you are and why you're here." Fang crossed his arms.

"I think you should tell us who you are first." Fang's angry eyes bore into hers and hers bore into his. The girl broke her gaze and nodded.

"Your very close off, Very….Blocked. So angry even to the ones you love." Fang's eyes shone bright and angry. Fang lunged at the girl and growled fiercely as if the girl was a piece of meat just out of reach. I grabbed Fang by the shoulders just in time. I rubbed his back soothingly and looked into his eyes.

"It's okay relax." Fangs eyes softened as he slowly back away. The girl looked at us knowingly.

"You're the leader Strong…brave and loyal." I stepped closer to the girl, are noses were almost touching and I saw so much wisdom in her eyes.

"We don't mean harm here either, were just as different as you are. Maybe more." The girl nodded solemnly.

"I know about your wings and I know about your family. I even know your names. But what I don't know is what your doing here." I looked to Fang and he looked just as confused as I was. I did the only thing I could think of, which was tell the truth. Hey, the girl reads minds!

"Were on the lamb." The girl paced back and forth.

"You escaped from the school.. didn't you?" I stiffened in shock.

"Yes… we did." she nodded knowingly.

"I did too." She quickly changed the subject and stuck out her hand.

"My names Belle." I shook her hand gently. She peered behind Fang.

"I know you want to my story and I will tell you, I have a empty cabin I stay in, and your welcome to stay as long as you would like." I felt hesitantly about taking Belle's offer , seeing as I just meet her today.

_Trust her Maximum, she has a lot to offer. _I looked at Fang.

"We'd love too." I looked at Fang again and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Me and Fang will wake up the kids." Fang grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear.

"Are you crazy…. She could be lethal."

"I think we should trust her, you know find out where she's from, get some answers." Fang looked agitated. I pointed at him.

"And don't you pull, its them or me thing again. I'm not stupid enough to put the flock in potential danger we can't handle." Fang knew he was beaten and didn't even argue. Fang walked over to Angel and Nudge and softly shook them. Nudge opened her eyes sleepily and rubbed her eyes. I shook Iggy's arm. Iggy shot up right and swiveled his head side to side. I crossed my arms.

"Sleeping on the job."

"No.. I.. just.. err."

"Just wake Gazzy up." Iggy stood up and brushed his pants.

"Were are we going?" I lowered my voice.

"A girl attacked me and Fang, in our heads. She has a house that she invited us to stay at. I think she's like us……. I wanna find out."

"What if she's too powerful."

"Well have to find that out now won't we?" Iggy nodded and walked over to Gazzy and patted him on the arm. I heard Iggy and Fang murmur the situation to Angel, Nudge, And Gazzy. Belle waited patiently by a tree as the flock and I packed up our things and put out the fire. She smiled almost apologetically and clasped her hands together, waiting. I stood in front of my flock.

"You must know all of the flocks names." Belle nodded. She stepped forward and pointed to Angel.

"You must be Angel. You read minds, Breath underwater, And talk to fish." She stepped sideways.

"You must be Gazzy, the uncanny ability to mimic voices and is known to have a funky digestive system."

"Nudge, The ability to identify a computers main frame, picking up complicated codes. Also the ability to feel emotions from others.

"Max, The ability to fly up to speeds up to 250 mile per hour. The leader of the group, who keeps everyone and everything in tact."

"Fang, No noticed ability so far, but the strongest in the group. The very core of your family without you Max, the leader, would break. Belle let out a deep breath.

"And last but not least, Iggy, The ability of sensitive touch, to hear when things are coming from distances away." We all looked at Belle astonished, never had anyone in our life read us so clearly as if we were simple books she pulled off a shelf. She smiled at our astonished looks. Belle motioned quietly with her hands to follow. She crept silently forward through the bushes and the trees. We reached a opening and found ourselves staring up at a fairly big log house. Belle opened her arms out wide.

"This is my home." We walked up the creaky wooden steps and Belle open up the door.

"Make ourselves at home, I have plenty of rooms for all of you."

"This is amazing!" Gazzy and Angel could hardly contain themselves, Everyone ran down the halls and up the stairs. In the distance you could hear them fighting over who gets which room. I followed Fang up the stairs he leaned in and whisper close to my ear.

"Where are the parents?" I leaned in so close my lips almost touched his ear, I didn't want to take any chances of Belle reading my mind.

"I don't know, you get the kids to bed, and I'll find out." I walked down stairs. And stood in front of sat next to Belle, on the couch. She smiled.

"I guess you wanna know now huh?"

**Not a evil cliffhanger…I swear.**

**VeNoM.AbYsS**


	12. Chapter 11

**Yes! Thank You!!! 30 reviews…if you hit 40 I'm gonna die from excitement! Supposed to be Sad chapter. Well….err…. Enjoy.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I nodded.

"I told you about us, so now it's your turn." tears sprung in the corners of Belle's eyes.

"I think that's fair." she shifted uncomfortably.

"You should probably get comfortable for this, its kinda a long story"

"I'm listening."

"Okay, well when I was young, I had extraordinary powers my parents found out early that I wasn't like any ordinary kid. I could read minds, move things without touching them, and control peoples bodies. To put it simply, I was a child protégée. One day in the park I got mad because Danny Parker kicked sand in my eyes. I started screaming and shovels and pails were flying everywhere. I remember the parents looking amazed and frightened at the same time. One parent even called 911. The next thing I knew a strange lady was talking to my mom and dad. The lady took me to the school." Belle paused to wipe away threatening tears. "I was locked in a cage and tested on daily, they didn't know how I did the things I did. For science I was unethical. After being in the school for over tow years I threatened to escape, they knew how strong I was and threatened to kill my family. I was cocky at the time, and didn't think they would live up to their word. So one day I took control of a scientists mind, he opened my cage and let me escape. It took me two weeks to get home. Once I did my parents were gone and so was my baby sister all that was left was three jars of ashes. I was completely horrified I sweared vengeance and moved out here were I found this abandoned lodge. I work on my powers each day, growing stronger and stronger so I can take down the school. For my parents." Belle finished the sentence abruptly. The once silent tears streamed down her eyes now. And she looked tired and distressed. I felt my gut wrench. Never in my life had I met someone who had been in a traumatic experience like us.

"So…wait?…. You said you were born with these powers?" Belle nodded sadly.

"And I wish I wasn't"

"And they haven't come looking for you?" she shook her head.

"No they said it wouldn't matter if I escaped. They said they'd rather just leave me to the animals." Anger boiled in my blood.

How could these people be so cruel? She brushed it off quickly.

"Um, you've had a long day, you should get to sleep." I nodded and got up. I started to walk out of the room when I turned around.

"Um, Belle?" she swiveled around to face me.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for letting us stay here, and I'm sorry about your…… family"

Her eyes shone with gratitude, and she nodded.

"Your welcome. And um….Thank you." I walked up the stairs, and almost had a heart attack as Fang walked out of the shadows.

"So how'd it go?"

"Well…… it was emotional?" I paused and told Fang the story, he nodded and the right moments and let his head hang in defeat at the sad parts. But other than that Fang seemed completely emotionless. As always.

"Those Bastards." I scoffed.

"Your telling me." Fang pointed to a room down the hall.

"We have to share a room, there's a extra sleep bag in the closet and I'm sleeping in that. Right now I'm on watch. Iggy's next." I hurried to the room and gratefully collapsed on the bed. I fell into a deep sleep, waiting for tomorrow's next challenge: Getting the Flock clothes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Shopping! Chaos! Whoop! Alright get ready for a completely crazy shopping trip!**

**VeNoM.AbYsS **


	13. Chapter 12

**Life sucks because you always have to go back to school. Ugh! Well, at least I can escape in my little fantasy world. Well, today there is a lot of confusion…and shopping.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I woke up in a complete haze. It took me a second to remember where I was and why. My heart rate slowed as I recalled the past twenty four hours. I pulled myself out of bed and stepped on something…moving and alive. I instinctively pulled back assuming it was a snake. But when the creature groaned and rolled over, Fang looked up at me with annoyance.

"I was trying to sleep you know." I smiled and patted Fang on the head sarcastically.

"Sorry you can go back to sleep, if you want." Fang sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Nope, I'm awake now." I shrugged.

"Your choice."

"What are we doing today." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Shopping and hair cuts." Fang's jaw muscle twitched slightly.

"Shopping?"

"Yep. Are clothes look disgusting. We cant go and check into high class hotels and have clothes from Wal-Mart." Fang slipped out of his sleeping bag and turned around as if showing of a new look.

"You don't like my look?"

"No." Fang pretended to look defeated.

"You don't?"

"Well I like your look but you need new stuff, without holes."

"So you do like my look." I rolled my eyes in response.

"Well I like your look."

"Take a shower Fang." Fang and me were sharing the master bathroom which came with a pretty nice bathroom. Fang slipped through the door of the bathroom, flashing me one of his rare and unusual smiles right before. I blushed slightly, it was a huge comment if Fang gave you a direct smile. I smelt the light aroma of pancakes seep into the room. Me the curious girl I was ventured out into the hall and down the stair case. I peeked around the corner. Iggy and Belle were cooking breakfast together, Belle's dark brown hair was wrapped in the similar braid but instead of the Indian styled clothes she had on Belle wore regular clothes every day people would wear. Iggy and Belle talked quietly but seemed to be enjoying each others company. Iggy smiled a lot and Belle laughed lightly. I raised a eyebrow in suspicion.

Is something going on here? I quietly crept up the stairs and open the door to me and Fang's room. Fang hair clung to his face from wetness. He through his shirt on just as I came in, but not fast enough were I didn't see skin. I blushed at the sight of his bare skin and his perfect olive complexion and chiseled stomach. Fang threw me a towel.

"Your turn." I ran into the bathroom at loss of words. The hot steamy water hitting my back relaxed my muscles instantly, I got out of the shower fifteen minutes later, I got dressed in my nicest rag clothes. I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen, The flock and Belle sat by the kitchen.

"So you read minds huh?" Gazzy waited intently for Belle's answer.

"Well, Ya…..I do." Gazzy's eyes brightened up.

"So does my sister."

"I know." I sat down in between Angel and Fang. Heaps of pancakes were piled on our plates. We dug into the massive stack. Belle tapped the table and everyone stopped to listen.

"Max was thinking you should all go into Seattle to get some new clothes. I was thinking the same thing." Nudge shrieked, pure excitement danced in her eyes. The flock seemed excited and pumped.

"You guys should leave early, Seattle gets crowded pretty quickly."

Iggy put down his fork.

"Your not coming with us?" I put down my fork, Belle reminded me so much of Angel, that I was starting to like her.

I nodded.

"You should come." Belle looked surprised. Gazzy, Angel and Nudge persisted also. Even Fang nodded slightly. Belle smiled. And looked down at her clothes.

"I do need new clothes, do I?" I nodded and smiled back.

"Okay I'll come." The flock cheered. We all ate our pancakes as fast as we could and everyone got dressed to go. Belle having no wings was given a lift buy Iggy. Iggy swept Belle up into his arms. I swear, Belle's russet colored skin turned a light pink when he picked her up. We flew for only a short period of time until the same alien like pod peeked out of the clouds.

"Okay guys down there." I pointed to a deserted ally. We each skidded to a stop in the damp passage way. I shivered involuntary at the memories of dark ally ways.

The first time me and Fang got in a really big fight. We walked down the street where a big crowd walked like drones. You could easily pick out the tourists from the natives. The lines of stores seemed endless. We stopped at a store Nudge and Angel begged to go into. Justice. The girls tried on arrays of jeans, jackets, and shirts. Fang, hating almost anything girly, almost keeled over. Angel ripped open the dressing room door and turned three hundred and sixty degrees.

"So…do you like it?" Angel had on a little paid skirt. I smiled sadly.

"I love it Angel…but…do you think that its practical." Angel shoulders fell.

"I know…but." I remembered how quiet and sad Angel had been the past few weeks.

"Okay get it." Angel's face lit up instantly.

"Oh, thanks Max! I promise I'll wear it!"

"Yeah." I sighed defeated. I hesitantly paid for the load of clothes Nudge and Angel bought. We made our way back on to the crowded street and I swear I heard Fang sigh in relief. Gazzy and Iggy walked out of the store was we made our way down the walk. Gazzy's hands were loaded with bags of clothes. I gaped at the size.

"Jeez, Gazzy how many clothes did you buy?" Gazzy smiled triumphantly.

"All of this." Iggy shook his head sadly.

"If I didn't stop him, he would have bought the whole store." I felt myself losing control, fast.

"Okay, well lets get you, me, Bella, and Fang some clothes." We walked a block until we reached the nearest teen store. Pac Sun. A sales lady about one or two years older than us, walked up to us. She was a classic red head and bounced up and down energetically.

This cannot be good.

"Hi, I'm Katelyn. Welcome to Pac sun. is there anything I can do to help you? Katelyn directed her question mainly to Fang, which in the last ten seconds had obviously became interested in silent and broody.

I bet she doesn't even like that type.

_Do you?_

"Um were fine thanks." I intervolved into her flirting ways and dismissed her without the embarrassment. Katelyn furrowed her brow.

"Okay, well just get me if you need help." Belle nodded.

"Thank you." Katelyn walked away toward the cashier stand.

_**That girl likes Fang…she thinks he's cute.**_ Belle's voice penetrated my head.

I know.

_**I don't mean to intrude or anything but….do you and um…Fang have a thing?**_

The question shocked me.

You should know, you read minds. I picked up cute clothes and headed for the dressing room. Fang, Iggy and Belle each had a pile of clothes in their hands, that sat and waited on the bench so we could evaluate each other. I slipped on a faded pair of jeans and a tan shirt, I looked in the mirror. The shirt was a little low cut but comfortable to move around in. I pushed open the door and twisted around.

"How do I look?" Belle smiled.

"You look wonderful!"

"Oh, Max you look so beautiful!" Angel clapped her hands together in glee. Angel turned around.

"Fang what do you think?" Fang looked up from his pile of clothes which he seemed to be studying religiously. The slightest bit of pink rose to his cheeks.

"Um…You look great." My cheeks turned rose too as I turned around into the dressing room. I tried on al the rest of my clothes and found successful, takers. I secretly slipped the little red dress in my pile and when to sit down. Belle and Iggy tried on their outfits each with a pile of clothes to last a while. Fang entered the dressing room last. Fang came out with the normal predictable outfits. Red, Black, Blue, and White. When Fang tried on his last outfit I was surprised and a little flustered. Fang opened the dressing room door and revealed his last outfit, loose jeans hung from Fangs hips. A crisp black dress shirt was opened up, revealing a small part of Fangs chest. I gawked at Fang and how handsome he was.

"So what do you think? You know for the fancy things we do." I nodded but I felt completely numb.

"Looks good I wa-"

"WOW! That looks amazing on you! You should really try that look more often, you've definitely got the body for it." Katelyn, the sales women. walked up behind Fang and put a hand on his shoulder. I felt a tingle of jealousy arise in the pit of my stomach.

"Um….thanks?" Katelyn stuck around enough to flirt with Fang and brush me off every time I tired to stop her. The part that bugged me was that Fang didn't try to stop her. We made our way to the check out stand I went to the perfume rack and sprayed it in front of me. I picked out a bottle of the best smelling one and bought it with the rest of our clothes. The check out boy looked at me longer than necessary.

"Did you have a good shopping experience?" I read his name tag.

Adam. The wheels in my head started to turn. I leaned over the desk I little more.

If Fang wants to play it this way…than I'm all game. I flipped my hair hoping I was getting Fangs attention now.

What are you doing!?! Why do you care if another girl is flirting with Fang! even though my heart screamed yes. My heart said no.

You like him. Like him, like him. I watched Fang out of the corner of my eye. He watched me keenly. His attention torn away form the other hyperactive red head. Her lips were moving but he wasn't paying attention anymore. Even though it hurt me, I made it look like I was interested in Adam. It's funny what hormones can do to a teenage bird kid.

I finished paying for our things, I left quickly ashamed to even let him think I was interested. As we walked down the boardwalk, Fang watched me, he watched me curiously, like I was gonna do something unexpected. I avoided his gazed and made my self busy.

"LUNCHTIME!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Whoo! More Fang and Max drama! Sorry I haven't updated soon, I've had school like I said, and Spanish! Como Te llamo? Err…. I think. **

**VeNoM.AbYsS **


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay, I need your help I've been fighting myself for days with this one, which song do you think best describes Maximum Ride. If everyone Cared by Nickelback, Pressure By Paramore, or Way Away By Yellowcard. Well tell me which one you think, so I don't go insane.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Just for the record, I left him.

I took a vicious bite of my sandwich and threw it down on the table. Fang's back was to me and I glared and it, hoping hurtful lasers would shoot out of my eyes soon. I stared down at my half eaten Italian club sandwich. I suddenly was uninterested in finishing my fourth club.

First he kisses Lissa, then he kisses me…I kiss him back and. Now he's flirting with other girls!

I put my head in my hands in frustration.

"Are you Okay?" A worried Nudge looked at me with curious eyes. I looked around and noticed everyone was done eating.

"I'm totally fine." Nudge sighed in relief.

"Good you scared me for a minute there. Do you want the rest of your sandwich?" I shook my head and push out my chair. Nudge reached for the sandwich and successfully popped the remaining piece in her mouth. Belle and Iggy were talking furiously and walked ahead of the pack. Fang came up to me and bumped my shoulder playfully. I kept walking as if I didn't notice. Surprised, Fang stopped short and than caught up to me when he saw I wasn't waiting.

"Hair cuts everyone." I pointed to a salon a few blocks away. I could feel Fang close behind me and I could almost see the bewildered look on his face. Fang now almost two heads taller than me leaned over my shoulder.

"You've been ignoring me all day, what's up?" I could hear the genuine confusion in his voice, and felt a twinge of guilt. He leaned back over me again.

"Alright I see how it is." We reached the block of the salon and walked into the fancy hair Shoppe. A woman in her late twenties smiled at us brightly.

"Hi, can I help you?" I stood at the counter.

"Um, yes we all need hair cuts today." The lady ran her fingers through her short pink hair.

"We don't seem to be to busy, I think we can fit you in right now."

"Excellent, Thank you very much."

"No problem, just wait right over there and we'll call you when were ready."

We all squeezed on the wooden bench. Five minutes later the lady with the pink hair walked up.

"Alright, so who's First?" Gazzy raised his hand and waved in the air enthusiastically.

Note to self: No energy drinks for Gasman, no matter how much he begs.

Gazzy disappeared behind the wall and into the place were they cut your hair. Fifteen minutes later Gazzy came out from behind the wall. I let my mouth gape open at what I saw. The only hair on Gazzy's head was the small strip in the middle.

"You guys like it? I told her to give me the Mohawk." I sighed and place a gentle hand on Belle's shoulder.

"Alright guys no one goes into that room unless you tell me what your planning on doing to your hair." Nudge bounced up and down.

"Can I go next?"

"Sure, Nudge."

"Alright, I planning on getting a trim and Carmel highlights."

"Sounds decent enough, go ahead." Nudge bound behind the wall. When Nudge did come out she looked as beautiful as ever. Nudge wasn't my little girl anymore, she was my radiant young adult.

"Oh, Nudge you look so pretty!" Angel petted Nudge's hair and Nudge smiled from ear to ear. Angel turned to me.

"Can I go next? I wanna get a bob." I nodded and Angel ran for the room. The ladies straightened Angel's hair and it wrapped around her face in a perfect pixie cut.

"Sweetie, you look, so pretty." Angel smiled and hugged me tight.

"Thanks Max." I turned to Belle who, was still talking to Iggy.

"Belle? It's your turn." Belle swiveled around and faced me.

"Oh right, Ya." reluctantly Belle got up and disappeared behind the all to mysterious wall. I sat in Belle's place and looked at Iggy earnestly.

"Do uh…..You and Belle have something going on here?" Iggy's cheeks turned a rosy pink in place of his snow white ones.

"Well I don't know about her but….I really like her." Iggy smiled shyly and I nudged him in the shoulder.

"She likes you too, you should see the way she looks at you."

"I'm done! You like it?" Belle came out from the salon. Her once long hair was cut to about a little bit below her shoulder. The front strip of her hair was dyed a pretty turquoise blue.

"Okay, I'm next." Iggy walked around and turned around just before he was about to walk in.

"I'm just gonna get a small trim." When Iggy came back around the wall his hair looked exactly the same, except shorter. Iggy clapped Fang on the shoulder.

"Your turn." Fang got up shoved his hands in his pockets. He walked in front of me with a smug smile.

"I think I'm gonna Mohawk, maybe dye my hair blue.." I cracked like a egg shell.

"You're quiet the wit." His smile grew smugger.

"Just a trim, and red highlights." Fang disappeared and reappeared twenty minutes later. His hair looked breathtaking the same messy look, but with a big bold red highlight running down his floppy bangs. Gasman nodded and smiled.

"Dude….sweet. Total lady killer." I rolled my eyes.

"Did I raise you all to be sexist pigs?" I thought it through for a minute.

"Never mind, forget I said that, Fang probably taught you." I gave Fang a mocking angelic smile and I jumped up to go over to the other side of the wall. The lady with pink hair greeted me and seated me in a high sleek black chair.

" I must say you have the most beautiful hair." She ran her manicured fingers through my hair. I was tooken aback by the sudden compliment and flushed pink.

"Um, Thank you."

"I'm sorry I'm being rude, my names Winnie. What would you like done today."

"I'm Max, I was thinking a even layer and the side bangs." Winnie nodded and got to work. I watched pieces of hair fall to the ground and felt the random pieces fall in my mouth.

"Alright, your done." Winnie spanned me around to face the mirror and my jaw dropped.

I look……beautiful?

I rose up out of the chair and thanked Winnie again. I walked out from behind the wall to present myself to the flock. Angel clasped her hands together.

"Oh, Max you look beautiful."

"Amazing." Belle and Nudge fussed with my hair. I peered out the corner of my eye to get a glimpse of Fang. He seemed to be trying hard to hold in something to say. And his jaw muscle twitched slightly. I paid Winnie for the haircuts as we exited the salon.

"Is it just me or are you all totally beat?" Random flock members nodded and some answered with a grunt. I sneaked a peek at Iggy's new watch.

**3:57**.

"I think it's time to head home." We found a small dark ally and took off , pushing hard off the ground. We landed in Belle's open field and all collapsed onto the tall soft grass.

"What a day!" Nudge giggled.

"I got the coolest clothes!" We all stood up and brushed the dirt off of our jeans. As we walked toward the house I felt a steady firm hand clasp my wrist. Fang pulled me so I was facing him.

"Can we talk?" I was about to answer with the stubborn no when I met my eyes with his. Behind his emotionless draft I could sense a feeling of urgency and awkwardness.

"Sure." Fang tapped Iggy on the shoulder three times.

"Me and Max are gonna go talk, tell the others we'll be back in a bit." I followed Fang into the dark, evergreen forest. Expecting the unexpected.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**I know that chapter was probably boring but I had to get them hair cuts it was kinda bugging me. I'm weird like that. So don't be discouraged from the boring chapter, the next one is brilliant I promise.**

**VeNoM.AbYsS **


	15. Chapter 14

**Rock this….**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Fang picked up a scrawny stick of the ground and whipped it against the trees. He walked farther and farther into the forest until I stopped and leaned against a thick tree trunk. I crossed my arms tightly around my chest in self defense ready for anything.

"What did you need to talk about?" Fang dropped the stick and looked me in the eyes.

"Why have you been ignoring me all day? I don't wanna get in a fight again." I nodded.

"Me neither."

"Then why were you ignoring me?"

"I wasn't ignoring you….you just looked busy." Fang cocked his head in confusion.

"Busy."

"Ya, just busy." I felt the conversation tipping in the favor of Fang. I quickly changed the subject, tipping it a little closer to mine.

"So.. What was with that Katelyn girl." I looked down at my shoes and uncrossed my arms. Fang sighed.

"She was hanging all over me wasn't she?" I nodded, pretending to be uninterested.

"Kinda." Fang shoved his hands deep in his pockets.

"She just started talking….. And talking, and talking. Just a little to preppy for me." I felt my heart jump a little.

So he's not interested in her…

A crooked smile broke out on Fang's face.

"What was with that cashier guy?" I smiled.

I have him now.

"You mean Adam?"

"Sure Adam, you looked pretty interested in him."

I lingered on the answer, I wanted Fang to squirm a little.

"Why, you jealous Fang?" Fang gestured to himself.

"Me……..Right." I laughed.

"I think you are."

Fang looked aggravated now.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Fang is jealous, Fang is jealous." I sang the words.

"Stop."

"Fang is jealous, Fang is-." I was suddenly slammed against the tree with a full force. Fang's body was tight against mine. I could feel his soft, predatory like lips crushed against mine. My heart was beating faster than before and my head was spinning. One of Fang's arms caressed my back and the other held my head gently. His lips met mine again. Faster and Stronger. I kissed Fang back, I didn't know why or how. But I wanted this, just as much as he did.

_Go with the flow Max._

I started to get woozy from the lack of breath. Fang obviously did to, because he broke apart. Our foreheads leaned against each other and my breath mingled with his.

"I'm…..Not……Jealous." Fang was out of breath and breathing heavy. But it only took his a few seconds until he went in for another kiss. His lips hovered over mine, teasingly. I felt him smile against my lips as I closed the space between us. Our lips brushed periodically.

"I think we should go back, their probably worried."

The words were almost inaudible. Fang smiled and leaned in close to my ear.

"I don't want to though."

I grabbed Fang by the hand and pulled him to the edge of the forest. We walked up the stairs and pulled open the bulky wooden door. I looked at Fang and he looked at me thoughtfully. He looked relived, accomplished, and happy. Even though Fang just gave me the kiss of my life. I played back the kiss and replayed it again and again. The kiss was clumsy and sweet at the same time. The room was complete chaos. Belle sat on the couch. Constraining. Candy was flying around the room. Gazzy, Angel and Nudge ran around the room screaming, jumping at the candy.

"M&M's!" I let go of Fang's hand and stared in awe and horror.

"BELLE!" Belle's eyes snapped back to life and she looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry." I shrugged.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"That's how they found me, remember."

"Oh…. right." Belle sighed and got up off the couch.

"Well I'm going to bed. It's late."

"I think it's time for everyone to go to bed." Gasman groaned and Nudge sighed. I waved my arms impatiently.

"You heard me, everyone up to bed." Fang, Iggy, Gasman, Nudge and Angel lazily walked up the stairs at average pace. I walked up the creaky stairs after Belle. It took the flock a hour to get ready for bed. I let them freely run around till the mounds of sugar wore off in their system. Gazzy, Nudge and Angel collapsed in bed as their sugar high wore off. Before I knew it, almost everyone was asleep. I threw on my pajamas and crawled into bed. I could hear Fang snoring and I found myself lying in bed, my mind refusing to go to sleep.

Fang kissed me…I kissed him back…what are we?

My mind raced. After midnight I closed down my emotions and closed my eyes to sleep. When I finally started to drift off to sleep. A uttermost disturbing and hideous voice penetrated my head.

_Maximum it's time._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**This chapter is to keep my #1 fan happy.**


	16. Chapter 15

-1**Okay, I've been Ms. Nice for to long, time to get some adventure into this story!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I sat jolt up right in bed.

Time for what?

_It's time for you to do what you were meant to do…save the world._

I felt my heart drop into my stomach and a dull aching pain in my throat.

_There are the ones among you that will benefit you and the ones that will slow you down._

I answered with a silence. We've been here for what seemed like forever now, I didn't want to strip the joys from there life's again. I listened to Fang's rhythmic breathing and my mind drifted back to this afternoon.

Fang….

_There is a Itex headquarters in Seattle, find it. That's were your going to get your information. _

I knew this day would come sooner or later. I drew in a deep breath and let it out shakily.

When.

_Two days from today…Saturday. _

I hated the fact the voice in my head ruled what I did and when I did it.

_Sleep tight Maximum._

I peered over the bed at Fang and watched him intently. The silver moonlight peeking through the curtains made him look exotic and made his onyx black hair shine. The voices words echoed in my head like a broken record.

_There are the ones among you that will benefit you and the ones that will slow you down._ I crawled out from under the sheets and laid down next to Fang.

What if to save the world I need to break away from Fang. I stroked the side of Fang's cheek. His lips curled up in a smile. Slowly Fang's eyelids opened and his ember eyes shone, predator like. Fang's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to his chest. I slipped my legs into the sleeping bag and curled my back to his chest. His arms were warm around mine and I felt his hot breath caress my neck. He took me in with out words and instantly I knew things felt as right as they ever were going to be. I slipped into deep unconsciousness, Fang rocked my body back and forth and kissed my temple softly. I woke up with Fang the next morning. I shook his shoulder gently and pulled his left ear teasingly. I tired to lighten the mood for the information I was about to give to him.

"Wake up….sleepy. Fang's eyes fluttered open. Stretching, Fang propped himself up on his elbow.

"What is it?"

I rummaged through the drawers, desperately trying to keep myself busy.

"I found a Itex headquarters in Seattle, if we raid the place we might find out some useful stuff for our next move." Fang's eyes read confusion.

"What? I thought we were going to "relax" and "take it easy." Fang made dramatic air quotations.

"I know, we can relax till Saturday." I shrugged like it was no big deal. Fang's head hit the pillow with a sarcastic thud.

"So much for actually letting loose."

"Sorry to burst your bubble." Fang stared up at the ceiling. I finished rearranging my drawer and closed it.

"Well I'm going down to breakfast. If you want to stay up here and pout, you can." Fang turned his head and stared at me with a scowl.

"I knew I was kidding myself when I thought we would stay here, I guess all along I knew it wouldn't last." I felt a pang in my heart.

" I'm sorry Fang but I… I need to do this. If I want to keep us all safe I've gotta listen and save the world." Fang didn't answer.

"I'm willing to do anything to keep you guys safe" Fang's eyes turned softer.

"I know." Fang came over to me and gave me a rib crunching hug and a light peck. We walked down the old stairs and into the large dining room.

"Oh, come on. Just one little piece. Pretty please." Total jumped up at down. And wagged his tail like…well …a real dog. Angel shook her head and stuffed the last piece of her home made donut into her mouth. Total scowled and trudged up the stairs.

"No…good…humans…dgohfoghdihfs" Total disappeared down the hall drowning in his donut sorrows. Fang and I sat in our chairs. In the kitchen we could hear the hiss of the oil and the plop as the dough as they were thrown into the scalding pot. Belle and Iggy worked side by side. Belle scooped up the fried dough and Iggy slathered chocolate onto them. Fang tapped his fingers lightly on the table. He looked from me to the flock. We both knew this was going to be hard. The flock loved it here and probably didn't want to start the whole saving the world thing again. So when Iggy and Belle sat down at the table I blurted out the information all at once.

"We found a Itex head quarters and me and Fang think we should check it out." Everyone paused. Gazzy stopped mid chew, the thick frosting slipping of his fingers and onto the plate. Nudge's mouth opened wide.

"What happened to relaxing?" I shrugged uncomfortably in my chair.

"Well, we've been in hiding now for almost two weeks. We gotta get back to the things that matter."

"What about Belle? We cant just leave her here alone."

"I never said Belle had to leave. With Angel and Belle's powers, we can get in and out of there without anyone noticing were there." Everyone looked disappointed I pushed my food around my plate uncomfortably.

"I was thinking we could check it out Saturday." The breakfast went without another word except for the occasional sigh or grunt. When everyone got up to leave, I sat at the table alone. I was startled when Belle sat beside me.

"I knew you were anxious." I sighed.

"Ya well, I knew breaking the news would be hard but I didn't know it would come so soon." Belle patted me on the shoulder lightly and jumped up from the chair.

"But your strong, and no matter what they will always love you." I, myself got up and threw away the greasy paper plate. I opened the dark wooden doors and stepped into the fresh air. I wanted to disappear forever, just melt away. I laid in the tall grass and felt my eyelids get heavy. My breathing became sallower and my mind wandered off into a vast, blank, nothingness.


	17. Chapter 16

I woke up immediately to the sound of harsh crude running. I instantly assumed flyboys were near. I pulled back the bushes and sprinted through the opening.

"Angel!"

"Fang!"

"Iggy!"

"Gasman!"

"Nudge!"

"Belle!"

"TOTAL!"

What I found surprised me. Angel and Belle circled each other cautiously, their eyes were fixated on each other. Fang walked over to me with a displeased look on his face. He leaned in close and whispered to me.

"Belle is teaching Angel mind resistance and how to penetrate the most closed off minds."

Angel began to tremble, but she kept keen focus on Belle. Belle stood still and gave out. Her smile was warm.

"Jeez Angel you had me running for my money! Excellent job!" Gazzy pulled Angel into a tight squeeze.

"True Dat' this is my sister fosizzle."

"Gazzy why are you talking like that?"

Gazzy let go of Angel and puffed out his chest.

"I'm a Gangster….err…Yo."

Nudge rolled her eyes.

"Psssh. Ya right. I'll believe you're a Gangster the day Fang dyes his hair pink."

Fang flashed a rare smile.

"That's NEVER going to happen."

I left the argument and walked over to Angel, I squeezed her shoulders tight.

"Angel! I'm so proud of you! Good job."

She turned around and hugged my waist.

"Thanks Max, I tried really hard I was really close."

"I bet you were, your stronger than you think."

Angel looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Max."

"Ya sweetie?"

Angel jumped up onto her tips of her toes and whispered in my ear so nobody else could hear

"Belle has a really big secret."


	18. Chapter 17

I leaned in closer to hear Angel more clearly.

"What's her secret sweet heart". Angel bit her lip and looked side to side.

"She has plans for you." My heart beat quickened.

"What type of plans?" She thinks if just you and her go and save the world, that it would be better.

"Really?" Angel nodded, she looked grave. The thought swam in my mind.

Saving the world…just Me and Belle? No flock. No Total. No. Fang.

It didn't seem real. It wouldn't be real without them. Angel looked up.

"So what are you going to say." I snorted and laughed a little. "No of course."

Angel's smile brightened.

"Good. I knew you wouldn't leave us." I earnestly felt sad for even thinking about accepting Belle's future offer. Seeing the way Angel reacted made my heart sink. Fang tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yo, Dinner time you guys eating or what?" Angel sighed and smiled bright.

"Finally, I'm starving!" Angel skipped into the house leaving me and Fang alone.

"What were you guys talking about?" I stood on my tip toes to whisper into Fang's ear. I filled him in on every detail. I watched his face, which in expression dint change at all.

"So your not going to take the offer right?" I nodded. "Right." He took my hand then and even though everyone was inside I still felt my face glow a rosy red. Even though Fang was 6 feet tall and took larger steps, I matched evenly with his stride. Are finger unwound when we came to the door. I felt a bit sad and a bit relieved we hadn't told the flock yet. The kitchen was a mess everyone was everywhere and big heaps of food we piled on the table.

"What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti!" Gasman spit tomato sauce all over Nudge's face.

"UGH! Gazzy! Shut your mouth! We do not need to see what's in there." Gazzy smiled while he chewed.

"Sorry." I looked up and down the table and took in everything I was seeing. I thought back to Belle's suggestion. If I went with Belle that mean not seeing the flock for a very long time. But it might keep them safer…

No Max! don't even think about that! You could never leave the Flock.

_You could put them in danger if you bring them along._

The voice popped into my head like another bad dream.

What now.

_I think it's best if you consider the request._

But what about my flock I cant just leave them.

_It's all in the name to keep them safe Max._

I didn't answer it back this time. I let the question hang and tried to finish my dinner. But all I can remember is Belle and Iggy cleaning up the plates afterward and Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel in the living room engaging in a aggressive game of go fish. Fang watching the aggressive game of go fish and me sitting there staring at almost absolutely nothing.

Maybe I'll rethink the offer.

**Maybe.**


	19. Chapter 18

I woke up the next day, with electricity running through my veins.

Today's the day…

Below me, Fang snored quietly. I gently shook him awake. "Get Ready…it time." by the look in his eyes Fang knew what I was going to say even before I said it. He quickly jumped to his feet and threw on some clothes. He watched me intently, and diligently.

"I'll go wake the others." I pulled out my army bag from the drawer and started filling it with necessary items. Rope, Laptop, etc. etc. I walked down the creaky old stairs to my surprise find everyone in the living room fully dressed and awake. I smiled to my self at how dedicated my flock really is. The only person who looked out of place was Belle she sat on the couch by herself and looked down at her shoes. Although she looked grave, Belle looked more radiant than ever. Her thick black onyx hair was wrapped traditionally into two Indian braids. Her clay colored skin shone gold even in the dim lighted living room. She wore Indian styled moccasins and a coat of fox fur.

"Alright everybody!" I clapped my hand twice and attention was immediately on me. I paced back and forth.

"As you all know we are storming Itex today, there will be no splitting up, we cant afford to lose anybody." I stopped pacing and face the group.

"Is that clear?"

"Yes Sergeant Ride.. What ever you say!" Iggy saluted me, a small smile cracked.

"Ha. Ha. Funny. But really we cant leave anybody behind, this is a team effort."

Fang walked up next to me

"Alright guy U&A to Itex!"

We all headed outside, Iggy grabbed Belle in his arms and we were on our way to Itex. It felt like ecstasy to unfurl my wings and fly again. I hadn't be flying in ages and I instantly missed the cold wind in my face and the amazing speed. We landed outside the gates of Itex about a hour later. We hid ourselves behind the thick bushes and evergreen trees in the near by forest.

"Alright, Angel and Belle, I want you guys to use your powers to shut off all of the security systems. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy your in charge of getting down the guards. Nudge we need you hacking skills, I'm going to find the information we need so we can get out of there."

Everyone's eyes were focused on me. I watched the Itex building for a good time to go.

Go now….now…now…NOW!

"Alright now!" The boys ran before us, the front guards at the door we out almost instantly. Fang gave one a elbow to the chin and a practical head thump. I could help watching him, I couldn't forget the time he kissed me in the forest. He looked amazing almost glowing. His dark brown eyes penetrated mine as he looked back to me.

"Angel! Belle! Now!" They opened the doors, the small red blinking lights stopped and the tiny machines cracked and broke. We ran down the empty hallway and the alarms didn't start. We ran into the marked door that read "Classified Information" With a wiggle of the door knob I realized it was locked.

"Watch out"

I stepped back and gave the door and clean kick the door broke of from it's hinges. Just like the movies. The room was filled with computers and files of papers everywhere.

"Alright Nudge…Go time."

I hit the files drawers, they popped open with ease. I quickly scanned the small tabs. My heart started thumping really hard.

"I got it! I'm printing!"

I pulled out stacks of files and shoved them into the backpack.

"Alright were out of here!"

I thought we were about to get away with it until the alarms started to ring.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ya….Venom. Abyss is back! In the house! Sorry I had to cut the story so short..**

**I have a cold.**


	20. Chapter 19

The funny thing was that I didn't think we were gonna get caught….

You know what else is funny?

Not much else.

I looked around frantically, Fang was already ushering everyone out.

"Go! Go! Go!" Fang ran to me and pulled my hand. We raced out the doorway and headed for the blaring green exit sign. The flock was already ahead of us and propping open the door.

"Stop!"

I looked back, White coats were running down the hall at their fastest human speed. One White coat clicked a button. Suddenly all of the doors, windows and open areas locked. The exit in front of us was thrown closed. Angel looked helplessly through the window until automatic blinds concealed her face. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest I thought it would jump out. I thought quickly on my feet.

"Fang! Hold on."

I grabbed his hand tight and unfurled my wings. I started to lift me and Fang off the ground. He caught my intentions and held on tight to my waist. I started to hit speeds at 180 to 200 miles a hour. It an instant we hit the glass door at sailed through. We tumbled to the ground.

"U&A! U&A!"

We were up in the air in no time sailing back home with files and computer data from Itex. After I was completely sure we were safe, I looked across to Fang. I winced at the sight of him. He was torn up. Scratches all up and down his face and cuts and tears out of his shirt. He looked back at me and made the exact same face. I probably looked just as bad as him. If even though were super human doesn't mean we can't get hurt. We flew down into the open grass field and landed gracefully. Angel came rushing to me and hugged me tight.

"You almost got caught."

She ran over to Fang and gave him a big squeeze.

"And you too! I'm so glad you two are safe."

Fang looked down awkwardly and patted Angel on the back. I smiled at Fang uncomfortable ness. Even though he pretends to be grossed out, I know he likes our hugs. Belle grabbed me by the shoulders and gave me the once over.

"Ay you look horrible."

I laughed.

"Thanks. What I do now a days to keep me and my flock away from scientists"

"We should get inside."

We all walked inside and sat around the living room.

"Alright, Me and Fang need to go and clean up, up stairs. I need you guys to spread out some of this information and pick some stuff out."

I gestured to Fang, he nodded and we together proceeded up the stairs. Under our bath room sink was a first aide kit, I quickly grabbed it and sat down on the bed.

"Get down so I can fix your cuts"

Fang sat down on the floor in front of me.

"Alright this might hurt…..but just a little"

I took out the hydrogen peroxide and dabbed it on his cuts with cotton ball.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry! Jeez Fang your such a girl."

I smiled so he knew I was joking. Fang rolled his eyes and gave me a ever sop famous Fang like scowl. I finished Fang up, proceeding with band-aids and all.

"Okay your turn."

Me and Fang switched spots. Fang dabbed on medicine harshly probably because of the girl joke.

"Hey slow down!"

Fang smirked.

"What's wrong Max? To much of a girl to handle it?"

"Uh….well I am a girl! You kissed me remember?"

I brought up my face to his and pulled it back teasingly. Fang then brought his face to mine and kissed me tenderly on the lips. I wanted Fang to kiss me more and it looked like Fang wanted to kiss me more but before that Nudge's urgent voice came from down the stairs.

"Guys……..I think I found something!"


	21. Chapter 20

Fang and I were down the stairs before Nudge could finish the sentence. We raced into the living room like the house was on fire.

"What did you find?"

Nudge handed me a folder the words Classified written across the front in red ink. I opened up the folder, Belle's face was staring back at me. I unclipped her child mug shot picture and read the fine prints.

**Name:**** Belle Kynig**

**Abilities: ****Mind control, Telepathy, Telekinesis, other abilities in future are unknown.**

**Threat: ****To take over Itex with abilities of the mind. Escaped facilities at exactly February 26 2003 3:12 am. Were about is unknown. **

I put down the papers, I have to say I was amazed. The look of me was probably with my jaw on the floor.

_**Now you see why I need you Max, I would never want to put your family in danger . I need you and only you to come with me…to defeat Itex.**_

Belle's smooth water like voice penetrated my head. It scared me at first but I didn't jump, since I was already immune to voices in my head. I looked across the couch to Belle. She looked almost sad but knowing. I knew she already was aware I hadn't made my decision yet.

_**I'll give you a while Max, some time to think about it or say goodbye.**_

_**NO. Belle, if I agree, I cant tell the flock…Fang won't be able to handle it. **_

_**Spend a day with Fang I'll take the kids away, If you do end up coming… Fang needs to remember you.**_

"Excuse me."

I raced up the stairs and landed on the bed face down. My head was racing with to many thoughts. I had a headache worth a mother load. Just having Belle's voice in my head was weighing a great toll on me. But she was so powerful… think of what she could do if she tried. I felt another presence in the room. I lifted my head form the comfort of my pillow. Fang was standing in the doorway . He looked casual but alert. He peeked behind his bangs, as if to scared or timid to approach me. Like I was about to explode…Which I was.

"Hey."

"Hey."

I sat up, pushing my messy bangs away from my face. I smiled a little. Even though me and Fang had openly expressed our feelings for each other a while ago. We both still felt almost shy…err…like new love.

"You can sit you know."

Fang shrugged, and smiled.

"I know."

Fang made his way to sit. His walk was smooth and aggressive. But something about it took my breath away. When he finally sat next down me. I looked over at him. He looked happier than I've ever seen him. Something about him was glowing, but still with that Fangness. The…mystery. I felt like I was taking it all away from him.

"What would you say if just me and you went into the city tomorrow…err… just me and you."

Fang smiled, and I mean smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"You mean on a date."

This time it was my turn to turn red.  
"Well…Ya."

"Hmmm."

Fang took my hand and gathered me in a big hug.

"Just me and you….on a date? No kids?"

"Nope."

Fang kissed me on the head. And leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Of Course."

"Great, tomorrow then."

Fang went back down the stairs to help Iggy make dinner.

I knew I was on the edge when Fang left but after five minutes of staring at my stupid, rotten, liar face in the mirror.

I completely broke down. I ran into the master bathroom and jumped into the tub.

I curled up inside it and started to cry. I cried harder than ever, I knew if I did this that it might be the last time I might ever see my family again. I felt like I was crying for ever.

When I finally had enough strength to pull myself out. I shakily opened up the door. Fang was already asleep on the ground. I pulled myself into bed and fell asleep for what might have been the very last day with Fang.


	22. Yo Part II

**Dear Readers, **

**There has been some confusion with the last chapter and Fang and Max. **

**First Fang and Max don't sleep in the same bed because that would make it just to…easy. In James Patterson's books Max tries hard to resist her feelings for Fang. So err….and I don't know………I JUST DON'T WANT THEM SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED!!! **

**Second, Max is almost agreeing to go with Belle. She kind of wants to think about it and wants to spend time with her flock if she leaves. **

**I hope you are enjoying the story…constructive criticism is completely acceptable!! So…get on there, read my stories and TELL YOUR FRIENDS!!**

**Robots are Rad,**

**Venom. Abyss **


	23. Chapter 21

I woke up to the sound of multiple drawers opening. I lazily opened my eyes, and rubbed out the crusties out from the corner. I sat up straight in bed. Fang was bent over the drawers questioning which shirt to wear. His hair was recently wet, still a little shiny but clean and slick.

"Your up."

It was weird that he didn't even have to look to know I was up.

"Wha- err…Ya."

"Are we still going today?"

Fang turned toward me, he pretended to look casual about the subject. But really knowing Fang, I knew he really wanted to go. I pulled away the covers and jumped up out of bed.

"Of course!"

"Good."

Fang held up two shirts to his chest. A red one and a black one.

"Okay now, which one?"

I pretended to ponder the situation. Slowly tapping my index finger to my chin.

"Hmmm. I'm going to have to say the red one."

"I think your right….I need to change it up a little bit. You know….keep that mystery quality in me."

I laughed as I gathered my thing to get into the shower.

"You never know what Fang's gonna do!"

"That's exactly what I'm going for."

Fang slipped on the red tee shirt as I slipped behind the bath room door. Thirty minutes later Me and Fang were out the door. My hair straightened, and our stomachs fed. We Didn't know were we were going but it felt good just the two of us to be out here. Fang flew up next to me.

"Were do you want to go?"

"Why don't we go down to Bellevue, we flew by it earlier."

Fang nodded. We headed east and got there in no time. If your Walking through busy streets when you're a mutant freak and are permently scared for life around people. You would think it would be hard to not scream and run away. But walking through downtown Bellevue while holding Fang's hand, made it seem like nobody was walking next to us.

"Were do you want to go first?"

I looked around once then twice. Until the bright purple gelato sign caught my eye.

"Lets go there."

I pointed to the gelato shop. Fang raised his eye brows and cocked his head sideways.

"What's Gelato."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know but it looks like food, and I'm hungry."

We walked into the Gelato shop and walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me, Hey, can you tell me what Gelato is?"

The man leaned over the counter.

"Gelato is just like Ice cream except it is sold in Italy and has a more creamy texture."

"Okay well we will have two large sized chocolate gelatos."

"That will be $5.50 please."

I handed the man the Credit Card. He swiped it and we were soon on our way. We sat out side in two little metal chairs under a umbrella. I swirled the gelato in my cup and spooned a small size into my mouth. The taste was amazing, The stuff was better than ice cream.

"I think we should go to Italy next."

Fang smiled.

"This is the best stuff I have ever tasted."

I laughed a little while spooning another mountain of gelato into my mouth.

"Except for the whole Hybrid bird part, I bet your Italian or Greek."

Fang raised his eyebrows as if skeptical.

"Really? Which one do you think I am?"

" Hmmm. I Think your Italian."

"Than I guess I'm Italian."

"Lets play a game."

Fang smiled.

"Which game?"

"I'm gonna see how much I know about you and your gonna see how much you know about me."

"Sound fair enough….I know everything about you."

"Oh really? So you know about the time when I cut your hair when you were sleeping."

Fang dropped his spoon, his expression read shocked."

"You did what!!"

"I was kidding."

"Good."

"Okay, how old was I when I got this scar across my eyebrow."

I pointed to the thin line jagged above my left eye.

"Easy, you got that when we crashed through the window at Itex a few days ago. So Fourteen."

"Lets see if you know me Max, When was the first time I landed that 360 degree turn?"

"Duh….Eleven."

"Who was the first guy I went out with?"

Fang scowled across the table and finished his last bit of Ice cream. He scooted back the metal chair which made a shrieking sound while pulling across the floor.

"Are you finished with that?"

I nodded. Fang picked in up and through both away in a near trash can.

"Lets go."

I followed after Fang as we headed down the street again. He held me close to him putting his arm around my waist. Almost protectively.

"Come on answer my question."

He looked down at me and sighed.

"I wanted to be your first date but uh…Sam your first date was with Sam."

"You know he doesn't matter anymore Fang."

"I know….But still…."

I laid my head against his shoulder, to reassure him.

"Do you know how sick I felt when I saw you and Lissa?"

"I know it sounds horrible now, but I wanted you to see me and Lissa. I wanted you to be….Jealous."

Fang looked down at me sympathetically.

"I know what you mean….In a way I think unaware I was doing the same thing with Sam."

"At least now we are together."

We spent the rest of the day walking in and out of stores until the street lights came on and the sun started to dip over the horizon. We were having so much fun together that we didn't even realize the time.

"Do you think we should be heading home?"

Fang looked up at the night blue sky.

"Probably even though I don't want to."

We took off into the air from a secluded spot. We coasted up in the sky, taking our time getting home and just enjoying the night air. Once we were over the forest just before the lodge. Fang suddenly grabbed my waist in mid air. He spun me around and dove for the forest. I chased after him soon after I got the game he was trying to play and kicked my speed into the 200's. I alternated between tree and tree, searching for Fang. I screeched to a stop in the middle of the forest.

**Where could he have gone?**

All of the sudden, Fang dropped for a near by tree. He jumped directly on top of me pinning my arms and legs.

"Hey, That's not fair!"

"Fair is Fair in love and war."

**So cheating is allowed huh?**

I pouted my lower lip and made my eyes as sparkly as possible.

"Fang will you pleeeeease let me go."

"Well I uh-"

At the point of Fang weakness, I thrashed around rapidity until my arms and legs eventually came loose. I flew up to a high tree and sat onto one of the limbs over looking the full moon and the stars. Fang flew up beside me and took hold of my hand.

"You're pretty tricky you know?"

I laughed.

"I had to get away some how."

Fang pulled my face level with his and kissed me gently on the lips. Lowly and lazily moving over my bottom lip and my upper lip. When we finally stopped for air Fang tilted his mouth level with my ear.

"I love you."

My stomach jumped when he said that. But a happy, overwhelmed, relieved jump. I looked up and Fang. He was waiting for a answer, he looked the most vulnerable I've seen him in a long time. I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I love you too Fang….more than you will ever know."

Fang smiled back at me, a happy new type of smile I have never seen.

"You don't know how long I was waiting to say that."

We stayed in place like that until the sun started to come over the horizon. Fang holding me in his arms and me thinking the same thought over and over again until I couldn't think of any other possibilities.

**Will Fang still love me after I come back?**


	24. Chapter 22

Fang and I eventually went inside. Once my head the pillow I was out like a light. Until the defining silence in my head was interrupted by Belle's soft water like voice

_**Are you ready to leave Max? **_

She asked the question tenderly. She already knew I was sensitive. And she already knew I was going to follow and come along…and leave my flock. I opened my eyes, Belle was leaning over me on the opposite side of the bed of Fang.

"Are you ready?" Belle whispered.

I lifted off the covers. I didn't bother getting out of my clothes, I knew Belle would be here to get me. I grabbed my backpack.

"Let me write a letter to Fang first."

Belle looked impatient.

"Okay…well….hurry."

I grabbed a spare piece of paper from the desk and a pen. It took me about 10 minutes to spit the words out on paper, the stuff I really needed. By the end, small teardrops covered the paper. I wiped my eyes and placed the piece of paper on my pillow.

"We need to go…Fang will be up soon."

I plucked three small feathers from my wings and placed them on top of the letter. Belle and I made our way down the stairs and out into the open field. It was raining harder than I have ever seen it before.

"Come on!"

We ran out from under the porch.

"Can you fly with me?"

"Uh….I can fly with you in my arms till we get far enough away were they won't find us."

Saying that hurt, it felt like I was turning my family into my enemy.

But in reality I was trying to save them.

I looked back at the house one more time. As the rain poured down on my head I started to cry, but you wouldn't know. And know one will ever know. I gathered Belle in my arms and took off into the air. I closed my eyes. I didn't even care that I had Belle in my hands. I just closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry Fang."


	25. Chapter 23

-1**(Fang)**

My heart stopped as I got up. I felt my breath give away. I looked over to Max's bed. A small fluttering note sat a top her pillow.

"Max."

I immediately thought the worst. I unfolded the note slowly, I swear to god I thought my heart was bleeding.

**Dear Fang, **

**Really…I don't know what to say. I left with Belle this morning to hopefully save the world and save you guys. Tell the flock I love them. I won't be gone long. I promise. Your in charge while gone Fang. And Fang…well…..I still love you no matter what matters. There's a really good chance me and Belle can save the world together. I'm just keeping you guys out of trouble and I hope you understand. **

**I love you, **

**Max. **

Three small feather floated across the top of Max's pillow. I grabbed them and held them tight. I stared blankly and the spot were Max was lastly laying. All in one instant, I got so angry I couldn't help it. I ripped up the small note and threw it across the room. I ran down the stairs out side and into the pouring rain.

_Max._

_Max. _

_Max. _

Maybe I could stop her before she took off. I looked around frantically

"MAX!"

The rain was pouring so hard, I started to shiver.

"MAX!"

_She left me…_

I fell to the ground still clutching the three small feathers in my hand. This and only this once, did I let the tears flow. So hard, I started to hiccup.

"MAX!!!!"

"MAX!!!!"

But when I called her name she didn't come. I stroked the feathers sitting lifeless in my hand.

"Please come back."


	26. Chapter 24

**WELCOME TO FANG'S BLOG**

**You are hit #: I don't care.**

**Dear bloggers, **

**Max has left the flock periodically. But we don't know where she is. So if you see Max….tell me. Ummm. Well right know there is pretty much nothing else to say. Sorry.**

**- Fang**


	27. Chapter 25

We should land about there. Belle pointed to a empty field, were no human life could be seen.

**Where are we…..Oregon? **

My feet softly padded to the ground as we came to a stop at a open farm field. Belle turned around she rubbed her hands nervously together to keep the chill out.

"Were gonna need to find a place to catch a bus, you cant carry me forever."

I scanned the area with my raptor like vision. I could defiantly see the Portland skyline from a distance without using my highly advanced vision.

"I think we could walk to Portland, maybe about a five mile walk. We don't want to risk people in the city seeing us with our wings."

Belle looked gravely to the ground, she knitted her fingers together and kicked a near by rock.

"You mean see your wings?"

"Didn't I say that?"

"No."

I coked back tears. Even thinking about the littlest things reminded me of my family.

"Oh."

Belle put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, I know you really miss the flock but it's all for the right cause. You will see them soon enough"

"Right. Right. Were are we going in the first place? What's the game plan?"

Belle face changed from the soft and bright to hard and dark.

"I was held in the Washington DC lab…I heard things about private information that could create the down fall of Itex….things in that very building!"

"So we are heading out to DC then?"

"That what I'm going for."

We talked as we walked for half the time. When subjects like how much Belle misses Iggy came up, it was to hard to talk anymore. Like someone was ripping out my heart and stomping it into the ground.

We got to Portland in about a hour and no less. We eventually settled into a hotel and turned out the lights to go to bed. By tomorrow morning Belle and I would be one the other side of the united states while my family….my real family would be stuck in Seattle. I guess that concept was to hard to understand because I don't remember sleeping that night.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I hope your liking the story thus far. I ****just couldn't resist splitting the lovey dovey couple apart for a period of time. I know that sounds completly sick and twisted but it truth it will make there love stronger...Hearing Fang as well as Max is also good because Fang's brain needs to be picked and proded... You know... Find out what he's thinking? HA! HA! HA! **

**- VeNoM.AbYsS**


	28. Chapter 26

**Sorry for such the long break kiddos. I was busy with stuff. Fun fun stuff. I'm just gonna pick up were I left off and hope I still have some fans out there. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

My body and heart still ached each morning.

**Max will come back I know she will….**

But its been 1 year since she's been with us. 1 whole year. I stretched, my back was agonizingly painful. I felt 15 years older than I was. I opened the dusty curtains. The thick evergreen trees swayed in the crisp mountain air. Branches flew across the yard. I sighed a deep heavy sigh.

**Were are you Max…..**

I asked my self that question everyday. Angel poked her head around the door frame.

"Fang are you coming down for breakfast?" I let out a deep breath and rubbed my sore lower back.

"Sure, I'll be down there in a second."

Angel gave me the look. The I-know-its-hard-fang look. She disappeared around the door frame again. I paced around the hollow empty room and followed my normal everyday for the past year routine. Place shirt on body. Place pants on body. Go down the stairs and eat breakfast. I walked past the large wooden door that lead into Belle's room. Well, until she left that is. We hadn't touched the inside nor the outside since. Well….. A year ago. I watched for a minute. My heart started to beat faster and my hand instinctively reached for the golden knob. With the first turn I realized it was locked. My heart gave a pang of defeat. But something inside me told me there was something inside that room…. Something I should see. I walked briskly back into my room and reached under the dresser. I pulled out a rarely used crow bar. It thick shiny metal begged me to use it. I walked back to Belle's door. I eased the bar into the crack. I pushed and pulled. Right to left and left to right. After about a minute my arms started to get tired. I breathed heavy. I didn't realize how long its been since I've been in action. I got back up to try again. This time I didn't care if I broke the door. I need to get into that room. I was about to just wack the crap out of the door when Nudge shouted from down the stairs.

"FANG! ARE YOU COMING DOWN FOR BREAKFAST OR WHAT! I'M GONNA EAT YOUR PANCAKES!"

Nudge. She could just wait for like five minutes could she?

"I'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND!!"

I wacked the door as hard as I could. Pounding it again and again. I regained my strength and started relying on my endurance. After about a minute of pounding the door a crack went right down the middle. I dropped to crow bar and kicked it in with all the strength I had left. By this time fresh salty tears were streaming down my face. Not because of the hard work. But because I knew whatever Belle was hiding in that room. Could lead me back to Max. The heavy wooden door gave a large thunk as it hit the floor. Cracked freshly in half. I stepped in through the deshambled door. Paper after paper was stapled on all four walls. A small poorly made bed was assembled in the corner. Clothes and blankets were thrown messily around the room. A small wooden desk on the far wall caught my eye. I walked cautiously over to the desk. Afraid some mind control spell might keep me from finding what I need to find. Stacks and stacks of papers were piled on top of the working space. I thoroughly ran through the papers reading each and everyone of them. When one thing caught my eye.

The words Boston, Massachusetts was circled. On the next page coordinates were written. Almost like…..Flying coordinates. My heart skipped at the information I found. I knew. I just knew deep down this is where Belle and Max were.

"Fang what are you doing?"

I turned around startled. Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge peeked around the corner. They all looked one word….. Puzzled. I held up the flimsy pieces of paper. I couldn't help but smiling.

"I think I found were Max and Belle are."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**TA DA! I hope you all liked it. **

**Peace & Love,**

**VeNoM.AbYsS**


	29. Chapter 27

**Yes……It did take him a year to open the door. Why? Because I write the story and he does what I want….him to do. **

**Peace and Love Kids.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What do you mean Fang."

Iggy folded his hand across his chest. Since Max and Belle had left, Iggy wasn't the normal Iggy but a newer meaner Iggy.

"It's not funny to joke around about this kinda stuff."

I shook the papers in the air frantically. Waving them from side to side.

"I'm not joking around Ig. Its all right here."

Nudge took the papers out of my hands and examined them closely. Angel and Gazzy circled around on each side of her.

"I don't think he err…..is joking Iggy."

Gazzy nodded.

"Looks pretty real to me."

I rung my tightly. I wanted eagerly to go back to the normal Fang. The non-emotional, and cool as ice Fang. I paced back and forth. My head was spinning. Just spinning and spinning….

"Were gonna go after them."

"But they've been gone for a year now, who knows were they are. Now" Iggy's face was hard and unemotional. I sighed emotionally exhausted.

"All we can do is hope and try Iggy….Don't you want Max back? What about Belle?"

Iggy rolled his sightless eyes. Clear liquid filled the rims and his jaw twitched and strained.

"Fine. I don't care. Let's all take off and run ourselves ragged. Let's not have a home. Lets live on the streets…again."

I grabbed on to Iggy's shoulders forcefully. I shook them.

"Iggy! Don't you care! What about everyone else! Is this all about you now!"

I let go of his shoulders and took a few steps back. He looked at me with icy eyes. I placed fire in mine to fight the cold hatred in his. Angel walked in front of Iggy and held his hands gingerly.

"Iggy…….We can find them."

Angel said it with so sincerity it was like a trance a hypnotic, calming trance.

Iggy nodded. Salty tears rolled silently down his cheeks. In one moment in time. We felt like we had part of the old Iggy back. I walked back up to Iggy. I ushered the others to follow. We got into our circle and for the first time in a year did our hand shake. It felt almost empty without max but comforting all the same.

"Were gonna get her back you guys. Were gonna find her."

Gazzy sounded reassuring. He looked up to me and I silently nodded. I trusted that we would find Max and in a single nod, the flock seemed to believe me to.

"When are we going to leave?" Nudge asked.

I cleared my throat ready to take charge.

"As soon as possible."

_**As soon as possible…..**_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

I crossed the off the small square of the hideously hand made calendar. My hands were smudgy. Filthy from the forest dirt.

_**Its been one whole year….**_

One whole year since I've seen the flock, one whole year I've had a place to call home, a whole year since I've seen Fang…..

Belle sat over the fire rubbing her hands back and forth to bring heat in the brittle weather.

She was dirtier than me. Dirt was smudged into her face.

Making her almost unrecognizable to the beautiful, happy girl she used to be. Her once Native American copper glow seemed to dull and it was long passed due for both of us to get hair cuts. I traced my finger over my right cheek. I could feel the remains of a thin pink line down half of my face. Something that would haunt me for the rest of my life. Something that would make me cringe every time I look in the mirror.

I stuffed the crumpled papers back into my bag and walked over to our weak yet warm fire. I sat across the flames from Belle, her eyes shone bright in the fire the flames danced in her abyss like eyes. We've been everywhere from California to Florida. Half the mission was over. But half wasn't. Belle was getting stronger day by day. I could feel the safety of the world was in reach.

_**I miss you Fang….**_

I watched Belle with a intent eye. She knew what she was doing and with both of us as born leaders we worked well as a team.

_**The team that used to be you and Fang…..**_

I rubbed my hands together starting to feel the cold get to me.

"So Belle, were to next?"

She looked at me with a slight cock of her head. Her voice was almost inaudible. Quiet.

"Boston."


	30. Chapter 28

**This chapter is for AngelOfTheSouth! You're a pretty hardcore fan of my story. And I'm a pretty big fan of your hardcore ness. You've been here from the very beginning of the story and your crazy uppercased reviews made me keep going a write the story. So here's to you AngelOfTheSouth…Keep writing those reviews in uppercase. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Total get in the bag."

I gently pushed Total to behind to persuade him to….well……..get in the bag. Total turned around sharply and pretended to bite my hand.

"I do what I want on my own time fool. Total takes orders from nobody."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Total seriously just get in the bag. You want to go find Max don't you?"

I gave Total my most serious look, raised eyebrows and all. Total literally dragged himself in the bag, mumbling inaudible words. Once he finally was fully in and trapped I sealed the pack and threw it over my shoulder. I walked quickly out of the room and into the hallway. I cupped my hands over my mouth.

"ARE WE READY!?"

The flock came out of their rooms, wearing a pack over their shoulder or nothing. I walked down the stairs hurried suddenly becoming anxious.

"Say good bye to the house one more time guys."

Angel walked lightly down the hall, brushing the wall gingerly. Gazzy straightened the crooked picture in the hallway for the last time.

"I'll miss you house."

I patted Gazzy gently on the shoulder.

"We'll be back…..I promise."

Gazzy looked up to me with a small tear in his eye.

"I hope so."

The flock and I walked through the kitchen and out the old and dated door. It creaked obnoxiously behind us. I locked it quickly hoping it would keep others out when we came back….If we come back.

I sighed deep and heavy. I looked back at the flock. Their shoulders hung low but their eyes shone with courage and strength. They all knew they had to do this to get Max back.

_**Max…….**_

It makes my heart ache to just think about her. My memories hung on the last time I touched her….The last time I kissed her….The last time I heard her laugh.

"Alright guys…U&A!"

The fresh forest air belted our faces with harsh winds. It was a usual stormy day in Washington.

A mediocre day for flying.

I looked back, black as night hair blocking my vision.

"IF WE CAN GET TO CALIFORNIA BY NIGHTFALL, WE CAN GET TO BOSTON FASTER!"

I screamed over the winds. But I got a good nod from everyone. My heart pumped faster and adrenaline kicked in.

_**Don't move Max.**_

_**4 hours later….**_

We landed successfully. Despite the harsh winds, that settled once we got to Walla Walla, we got to California in four hours.

"Ahhhhh! Land!"

Gazzy rolled in the open field. Moaning and groaning left and right. Iggy thunked Gazzy on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"If you keep yelling like that someone is gonna hear you."

Gazzy got up and rubbed his head.

"Ugh. Whatever."

It was almost nightfall, the sun dipping over the hill slightly. I rubbed my neck releasing tension. I looked left to right.

"We need to get in a hotel guys. We need sleep."

Angel pulled my hand.

"This way. The city is over here!"

I jestered for everyone to follow. It felt like hours before we made it out of the grass. But sure enough we busted out to a open road.

"Just a little bit more and we'll reach the city."

We walked slowly, our bodies to tired and worn out to pick up the pace.

"Do you think there will be a magazine stand in the city?"

Nudge looked up with pleading eyes. Full of excitement and just a hint of sleepiness.

Gazzy leaned over.

"Like your gonna get a magazine. If Nudge gets a magazine I want fire crackers!"

"You guys aren't getting anything unless you stay quiet till we get to the city."

The jabber twins stayed quiet until we made our way into a unfamiliar town.

"Okay first hotel you see. That's were we stay."

Our heads rotated from side to side. Quick and fast. The sun was already down and I was about to pass out myself. Nudge slapped me on the stomach.

"There! There! You see it?"

Sure enough in the far corner of the small lowly populated town a rinky dink motel lights were flashing.

We made our way across the street and burst in through the un cleansed doors. A girl, about eighteen with light brown hair sat dazed at the desk. Twirling her hair hypnotically. She was started at first when we came through the door but regained her composer rather quickly. I walked fast to the table and slapped the card down on the table. Although Max left she forgot her personal ATM card.

"I need a room. The biggest one you have and quick."

She raised her eyebrows and smiled wide. I groaned internally because I could just feel she was gonna give me a hassle.

_**I have no time for you to try and flirt with me just give me the friggin' room key! **_

"Welcome to the Sunset hotel. How may I be assistance."

"Ugh. I need a room. I need a large room."

I opened my hands wide to demonstrate how wide I needed the room. She punched a few keys into the computer and handed me a key card. I paid for the room and started to dash off.

"If there is anything else I can help you with just let me know!"

By that time I was already down the hall. She was just yelling at air. We clasped on the beds.

"AHHH! Sleep!"

The last thing I remember was everyone everywhere.

Iggy fell asleep on the table.

Angel was cuddled up on the chair and the rest of us dead asleep on the couch or bed.

Even total was tired and he hardly did anything. I breathed in and out heavy. Sweat making my hair and shirt stick to me.

_**I'm coming Max and I hope when I get there you still love me….**_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sweaty Fang…..Sleepy Fang……Emotional Fang……Fatherly Fang!**

**I hope you guys like it! I worked really hard on this one. Rock on and Love only. Tell me your thoughts on what should happen when Fang and Max meet up again. Writers block is eating away at me…..slowly.**

**VeNoM.AbYsS**


	31. Chapter 29

**Bow Chicka Wow Wow. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Kansas city… 2 weeks later.**_

"Fang I can function anymore."

Nudge sounded strained and tired. Her eyes filling up with tears. For the last two weeks we've been getting up at 4:00 flying and getting to bed by 12:00. Even for Avian Human hybrids we were getting tired. Angel was shaking next to me. Literally.

"We need at least a week of rest Fang."

_**That's a week more that we have to go without Max. **_

But I knew if we were ever going to get there we needed to fuel up. Give ourselves a little break. I mean we are traveling cross country.

"Your right. We need some rest. A week at the most."

The flock was to exhausted to even be excited. They all just simply nodded their heads and stared at the ground mindlessly. We reached a small forest. When suddenly Gazzy collapsed on his knees.

"I can't go any farther."

I picked Gazzy with all the strength I had left.

"We need to sleep in the forest tonight guys."

The forest was literally the smallest forest I have ever seen. I prayed and hoped that no one would be able to see us sleeping in there. Once our feet hit the soft dirt of the forest, we all collapsed.

"Ahhhhh. I'll go get things to make a fire."

I got up forcefully. My muscles aching. The sun was down and the stars were bright and full.

There were so much more stars than there were in the city, outside you could see everything. I picked up sticks and stones and what ever I needed. I made my way back and assembled the fire. It burned gently as Nudge placed food to cook on all of our sticks. Packaged hot dogs never looked so good.

"How long do you think it will take to get to Boston Fang?"

I sighed.

"Well probably 3 weeks. Including the break were taking."

Gazzy raised his eyebrows.

"No bad. No bad."

I finished chewing my hot dog. The thick lump going down my throat.

"I want you guys to go to bed the minute you finish you hot dogs."

"I'll take first watch." Iggy said.

I nodded. Approved. Since Iggy's last melt down. He seemed to be doing quite well. I rolled out the sleeping bags we brought along. Gazzy, Angel and Nudge climbed into them. Iggy slouched against the nearest tree. I slipped into the sleeping bag and started to close my eyes.

"What's the thing you miss most about Max."

Iggy's eyes started to tear a little. I sighed slowly. Pain aching and pulling at my chest.

"Everything."

"Be more specific. Its no secret we all knew you to had a little something' something' going on."

I winced. Caught in the act. Oh well at least it wasn't a secret anymore.

"I miss the way she laughed. It made everything seem…..Okay."

Iggy nodded.  
"What about you and Belle? You cant say nothing was going on there. What do you miss most about her."

The night air was thick. The full moon cast down on half of Iggy's face making him look iridescent and ghostly.

"I miss the feel of her hair."

Iggy yawned.

"Why don't you get some sleep. I'll take watch."

Iggy nodded.

"Okay. Cool."

Iggy wiggled himself into the sleeping bag and closed his eyes with one big sigh.

"Oh and Fang?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for pulling my head out of my butt back at the house. You showed me how it really is."

"Sure thing."

Within a minute Iggy's breathing was normal and slow.

I placed myself against the tree awkwardly. I laid there with eyes wide open for what seemed like forever. Until I heard a sudden rustle in the bushes. I got up quickly on my feet and ready to challenge anything that might surprise me. Standing up I realized how tired I really was.

"Fang."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Fang I missed you."

Max walked out of the bushes and walked slowly out of the forest in the opposite direction.

"Fang…."

My breath stopped in my chest.

"Max…"

"Fang I found you."

But as she walked the other way she was becoming less and less visible.

"Max! Come back."

I started to run after her. Dodging sticks and branches. Once I picked up the pace to catch her she started to run faster.

"MAX!"

"MAX COME BACK!!"

Her dirty blond curly hair bounced as she ran. She turned back and smiled at me fondly. I picked up speed as she disappeared behind a tree.

"MAX! MAX!"

I burst through the trees. The branch completely ripping the front of my shirt. I ran into a field full speed. I looked side to side frantically.

"MAX!"

But she was gone. Out of sight. She was never really there. My shoulders began shaking and my knees gave out. I started to feel the same emotions I did when Max first left. Tears spilled out of my eyes and the crying began to become uncontrollable. I was down on the ground now. Delirious and defeated.

"Max………..Max…………..Max."

Tears stained my cheeks salty. I could feel the cut on my chest bleed. I let the tears spill harder, faster.

"Max……….Max I need you…..I love you."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Reviews please. Thanks. **

**VeNoM.AbYsS**


	32. Chapter 30

**My computer crashed! Agh. Minor inconvenience kids.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You think we should pour water on him?"

"NO! Gazzy!" Nudged wacked Gazzy in the stomach hard. My head was screaming... No yelling with pain. I hastily flicked my eyes open. The sunlight dripping into them painfully.

"Shhh! You guys I think he's waking up." Angel pressed a damp cloth to my forehead. The water dripped gently down my face, my neck and my stomach. It felt cool in the thick humid air. I grabbed my head recalling last nights events I sat up.

quickly. Details coming back in full swing.

"Where's Max!?" I looked back and forth frantically.

_I can't find her..._

**_I can't find her..._**

Iggy grabbed a hold of my arm.

"She was never here man. You were hallucinating, you needed sleep." Iggy was blind by his gaze was earnest and trust worthy. My breathing calmed , my heart beating at a normal pace again.

_Well, at a normal pace for a bird kid._

"She felt so... Real." Angel hugged me gingerly. Sympathy grabbed me.

"We all miss her Fang. I have dreams about her all he time."

The flock huddled together, when times were rough. It brought us closer.

_Get you butt up Fang... Pull it together._

I rose slowly to my feet. I pulled my chest in and sucked in a breath, no matter how much it hurt.

"Lets get back to the camp sight. Don't want anyone to see us right?" We criss crossed through the forest back to the camp sight. From what I could tell it looked exactly like I left it. Sleeping bags in a neat row, simple forest sticks roasted from

the fire.

"So do you guys want to go into town to get some food or..." I turned around. The flocked dragged far behind me, walking slowly. Huddled together in deep discussion.

"What are you guys doing?" I rose my eyebrow.

_They're up to something..._

Nudge skipped ahead. She grabbed my hand.

"So Fang... We were talking and know you want to find Max really bad, so we decided to cut the Vacation to three hours instead of three weeks." I felt touched.

"Are you sure? Cause I --" Nudge cut me off.

"Were positive Fang." I smiled, it was really nice for them to do this. Amazingly nice in fact.

"Let's fly into town, and get some really nice food." The rest of the gang had caught up and was listening in closely.

"Well, Hot Dog!" Total jumped up in down. A slight smile reaching across his face.

"Can you make it Fang?" Angel looked up worriedly. I rubbed her head reassuringly.

"Of Course." The Flocked picked up camp as I stretched. My sides ached severely. But I didn't complain.

"Are you ready?"

"Defiantly"

We took off in the air. The feel was beautiful. It feels like I haven't flew for days, when in fact it had only been a few hours. Town was only a few minutes away flying time. We landed in a near by alleyway. The town was small. Ruined and

beaten. The buildings looked like they belonged on a old western set. The dusty road was cracked and older gray rather than the usual black. The yellow lines were faded enough were you had to squint to tell weather it was legal to pass the slow

1970 Cadillac in front of you. People walked lazily down the street, the heat creating perspiration on there foreheads. 25 people to be exact. We walked down the sidewalk looking totally out of place. I felt uncomfortable in my skin, feeling the

ice like stares hit my back. So we walked faster. Until we found our answer, McDonalds. Yeah, so it wasn't the fanciest restaurant I was hoping for. But it would have to do. We entered the doors, the heat was even hotter on the inside. I guess

they couldn't afford to get air conditioning... Or a fan. My memory kicked in about the last time I was at McDonalds, Max and that boy... My fist automatically clenched in frustration, maybe jealousy. I shook my head to myself as the rest of

the flock ordered their food.

_Stop thinking of her... If she loved you she wouldn't have left in the -- Of course she loved you, she wanted to protect you and the flock. Just stop thinking of her till you find her._

I snapped back to reality fast.

"That will be 35.76."

I handed the guy the card, he swiped it fast looking board and sweaty. We got our food in little time. It scared me a little of how fast they ripped into it. I watched in horror as Gazzy ate a big mac... In one bite.

"Have I starved you guys that much?"

But they didn't hear me. Nudge absently waved me off as she dumped a box of french fries into her mouth. Even Total ripped apart chicken McNuggets under the table. So I ate silently feeling like a horrible leader. A half a hour later we were

on the road or in the air again.

"Nudge watch this."

Gazzy flipped in the air side to side upside down.

"Sweet huh?"

Nudge laughed and rose her eyebrows.

"Cooler than this?" Nudge flipped in the air forward, tucked in her wings, doing a straight nose dive at a 45 degree angle. Unfolding her wings Nudge did a backward flip and landed gently next to Gazzy flapping gracefully. She smiled her usual

Nudge like smile. Gazzy nodded impressed.

"That is pretty cool. Tie I guess."

We flew through the night and through the next morning and afternoon. Angel flew slowly her eyes closing. I opened mine, when I looked out over the horizon my heart skipped a beat.

"Guys we can land now."

Ig laughed.

"Why stop now Fang?"

I smiled.

"Because were here... Were in Boston."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I hope you like it! I know a little boring but the good stuff is coming soon I promise. :D**


	33. Chapter 31

**Let the good stuff... Begin.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was funny how we were suddenly all alert and awake. Max was within miles of us. I could just... Feel it. We were within walking distance of the city, a little less than a mile. I turned around walking backwards.

"Okay guys remember Belle has that mind tricky crap on her side, but so do we, Angel I need you to try your hardest to mentally block all of us. Keep your minds as blank as possible if she doesn't hear us she won't suspect anything." The team

nodded, determined.

_We are ready. _

We walked our way into the night time city, the streets still buzzing life. I felt nice and comfortable here. No one noticed us a kids that should be elsewhere, like back in the country.

"Fang"

"Yeah?"

"How do we know what hotel they are staying in?"

_Good question. _

Angel smiled apologetically.

"I would scan the area and look for her but Belle probably has a block around them." I kissed the top of her head lightly.

"It's not your fault sweetie. I don't expect you to be superhuman or something." She smiled, her chest fell with relief.

"I guess where just gonna have to guess, who knows Max better than we do, Right?" Gazzy laughed.

"Especially you Mr. Ride."

_Haha._

"Funny Gasman, Real funny." I passed him a hard glance which he returned with a heartwarming smile.

_Weird little kid. _

I looked up at the glowing buildings, colors flashing from the roof tops.

_Too old._

_Too Fancy._

_Too political._

I stopped outside a pristine tower. It was simple and fresh, but high enough were Max could fly out of. I know she loved studying the American Revolutionary War when we were in school. The building was fixed with fatherly figures outside the

building. George Washington etc. etc. From the moment I saw it I knew it was the one.

"This is it you guys." Nudge pondered.

"You think so?" I nodded.

"Positive."

_Max, Boston Harbor Hotel _

_12:05 AM_

I let the water run over my face, it felt nice to take a bath again.

_Ahhh. Hot water. _

I took a long shower. Thirty, Forty minutes maybe. I cleansed and put on the new Pajamas I bought.

_I can't believe I forgot to bring the card along. _

Thats okay Maximum, we provided you with a new one.

I rolled my eyes.

_Yeah, thanks for that. _

Your welcome.

I opened the door to the bathroom. Belle delicately placed the contents of her backpack into the hotel drawer. She looked a mess, probably about how I looked. I touched my scar again. Remembering the blade hit my face. The flyboy, the super

human flyboy smile back. A grin full of mockery and hate. Pure evil. I grabbed at my hair. Well my new hair, my dark brown hair.

It was necessary, to keep you safe.

I gridded my teeth together.

_I know. _

I turned to the mirror. I guess it wasn't all bad. I looked more like my mom this way. The dark hair and deep brown eyes bringing out the hispanic in my skin. In my face.

"You can take a shower now Belle." Belle smiled slightly.

"Okay... thanks." I waited for the door to click shut until I let out a heavy relieved breath. I collapsed on the bed. My heavy shoulders aching dully with pain.

_I wonder if Fang will ever forgive me..._

_I wonder if they will recognize me..._

_I wonder... _

I grabbed my head in angst. We had just defeated the Beta Itex port.. We just had to defeat the Alpha port and then it would be all over.

I sighed.

_Soon..._

I knew it would be hard. But I had to fight for the Flock, for Fang, for Humanity. I grabbed the old burnt crusty picture on the desk next to me. Fangs shoulder was rapped loosely around my shoulder. I smiled leaning against his shoulder. The

the rest of the flock jumped in the picture. Angel and Nudge laughing... Iggy and Gazzy wrestling around playfully. It was random and yet us at the same time. A little different.

I started to laugh at the memory the good memory, until I heard the door creak in the front room...

_Fang & The Flock_

_12:35 AM_

We walked up to the hotel desk, I rested my shaky hands on the table. The old man looked up his small circle glasses magnifying his small eyes. He smiled gingerly.

"Can I help you." I lowered my voice trying really hard to play the roll.

"Um. Yes Im looking for my wife's hotel room, can you give me the number?" The old man smiled.

"Are you sure your old enough to be married?"

But he strummed the computer keys lightly. I nodded.

"It was love at first sight." The man nodded slightly, his fragile neck bobbing his head up and down.

"What's your wife's name?"

"Max or it might be under Belle." The man eyed the computer carefully.

"We have a Maximum." My heart jumped.

"Thats her."

"Would you like a room key?"

"Yes please."

The old man handed it to me and I took it with graceful hands.

"Good Luck." We headed in the elevator. Once the doors shut, we let it all out.

"OMG Fang we found her! We found her!"

"Whooo! We have Max back!"

"Yeah! Thats good guys but we don't have her yet, we need a game plan." I looked to Angel.

"Angel I need you to block our minds. Guys don't think anything at all. Nothing." They nodded.

"We need to take her by surprise." The elevator stopped with a lurch. We ran out, completely ready. We walked to the door, I slipped the key into the slot. My body was racking with nerves as the door made a slight click noise. We ran inside,

hiding in the small niche directly by the door. I heard Max walk swiftly, coming closer. She knew someone was here.

"Who's there?" She whispered it. Her voice still soft like honey and quick like a bell. So when she walked by I grabbed her and held her tight...


End file.
